What We Hide
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Secrets can be difficult to keep and even more strenuous to confess, especially once you've already trusted it to one who didn't approve. In the light of his father's recent death Leo takes the fearful steps towards revealing something to his remaining family, but fears the worst. What would they think of him?
1. Chapter 1:Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT.**

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter One: Bitter Sweet**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I buried my father a month ago.

The only person in our little family that knew my secret; a secret I sometimes can't even face.

He disapproved, but I think towards the end he accepted it.

My hands shake as I gather up some of his scrolls and carefully wrap them before gently easing them into a box.

The pain of that loss. The pain of the amputation of someone who loved me, trained me, and raised me from a child. The loss of a parent has left a hole in my heart. A deep ache has settled there. A loneliness and feelings of misdirection have taken hold.

I half think I would have floated away if it hadn't been for one person in my life. One person my family never knew of who I hid from them with a passion. I kept that person very much out of sight.

Someone who stood at my side despite my father's disapproval and dare I suggest…disgust?

I personally don't know if my father found my presence unappealing after he found out, after I told him, but I do know the tight bond between us, had frayed a great deal and slowly slipped from our fingers in the ten years since he learned my secret.

In my slow, almost monotonous, motion of gathering my father's small knick-knacks and carefully wrapping each one in paper almost lulled me into a trace.

Pick up. Wrap. Place Carefully in Box. Repeat.

In fact I was so focused on this task and my thoughts that I didn't hear that one person enter the room.

I was so engrossed that when a soft voice spoke my name and snapped me from my musings I jumped slightly.

Some master ninja, I just got snuck up on.

I frowned at the slightly angular face, softened by a faint smile that never seemed to leave his lips that peered out at me from the edge of the door.

He was leaning on the doorsill, his dark brown, nearly black curls twisting against his cheeks.

He hadn't added gel or mousse or whatever he called it to style it yet today.

Dark-sapphire-blue eyes scrutinized me slowly, trailing across my frame and settling with a slightly worried look on my own golden-brown gaze.

"You ok?" he whispered.

Somehow, without fail, his voice never ceased to send a chill across my skin.

I sighed before replying, gathering my thoughts.

"I think so yeah," I murmured.

"Come eat," he said with a soft order, it wasn't pushy, but it was firm.

I held his gaze a mere moment before he darted back to the kitchen to wait for me.

He was annoying like that, when he wanted to look after me, there wasn't much room for debate, most of the time I didn't mind.

I finished wrapping the item I was holding before gently setting it inside the box and rising to my feet, joints popping in protest from sitting in the same position for so long.

As I stepped into the main expanse of the Lair I could hear him humming something in the kitchen but besides that, the oppressive silence of an empty home.

I had sent my brothers, April, and Casey to the farmhouse nearly a week ago, while I stayed behind to pack away my father's things and make the Lair seem more welcoming to those who had felt a deep loss.

I had needed to think, to decide, to rationalize what I wanted to tell or not tell them.

After the second night by myself I had called him to stay with me while they were gone. The silence was overbearing in the empty Lair seeming to drag me under a dark cloud, and I had needed his inexplicable ability to make me smile.

My thoughts were again broken by the soft sound of my own name and I turned to look at him.

Blue-eyes smiled softly, giving me a comforting look.

My father was probably rolling in his grave…I felt a shudder pass through me.

"Hey," his voice was gentle as he approached me, a smooth skinned hand brushing my elbow, running down my forearm, before taking my hand.

I gripped his slender hand.

"What if they hate me for this?" I hear myself ask.

His other hand took my chin and turned my face towards his, locking our gazes together.

I could drown in those eyes…

"They won't," he stated firmly.

"But what if they _do_," I breathed, my breath hitching in my throat at the thought of them rejecting me.

He smiled a soft, sympathetic, smile.

"Then they don't deserve you," he replied.

**A/N:** **Alright everyone. This is going to be an interesting ride…and experience, especially for me.**

**Please Review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whisper-Soft

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT.**

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Two: Whisper-Soft**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I don't know how long we stood there with me trembling, breath hitching, and heart aching.

"I'm supposed to protect them…" I murmured my brain abuzz with responsibilities.

He chuckled good-naturedly, rubbing his thumb across my cheek in a comforting manner.

I leaned into it without really meaning to, closing my eyes and sighing softly.

"They're adults, they'll be ok if they reject you and you leave," he comforted before gently releasing my cheek and stepping back, motioning for me to follow him to the kitchen.

I sighed, shaking my head softly, before watching him walk back into the kitchen.

He moved with a grace that _put me to shame_. My brothers, father, and friends had always told me I was graceful, but _he_, he moved in way that would've made the most eloquently motioned cat jealous.

He was slender, but not thin, lean, but lightly muscled.

He had a strong jaw, and strong, broad shoulders that he always managed to show off.

He was long limbed, but agile.

He had strong hands that were soft and nimble able to sketch out a delicate design or kneed stiff muscles into relaxation.

My mouth quirked upwards slightly at the helix piercing on his left ear, a simple loop of blue toned surgical steel and the small silver studs in each ear lobe.

He tried to rebel so much, but it completed his look nicely.

I was used to seeing him in high fashion wear, a sleek top, with a classy vest and a "smooth" toned scarf as he called it and dressy-slacks that accented his narrow waist. But right now he was only wearing a simple t-shirt and some lounge pants.

Strangely, it managed to suit and flatter him as much as what he normally wore…or maybe it was just him managing to make anything look good.

He gave me a slight teasing look that made me smile shyly.

He was good at that.

I took a deep breath and after shaking my head I followed him into the kitchen and helped him gather the utensils as he served up the food onto our plates.

I honestly think I would have starved by now if he hadn't started cooking for me this last week, I can't cook to save my life…and personally I was getting sick of pizza.

I couldn't help but wonder about my family and how they'd feel about _us_, about _me_. Would they accept this? Would they accept him?

My thoughts and worries were again interrupted by the gentle probing voice of the man beside me.

"Hey, eat then we can talk and I'll help you out in there some more," he whispered.

I take a deep breath trying to gather my worries and fears and throw them aside for now. Then something occurred to me that for some reason I'd overlooked.

"Aren't you late for work?" I asked, turning my head to look at the clock a on the wall a few feet away from us.

"I called in, as long as I get my designs finished by next week I'll be fine," he replied as he sat at the table and tucked in.

"Don't you have around sixty designs to come up with?" I ask as I sit beside him and moan with delight after taking a bite and then muttered, "This is amazing."

He chuckled, ignoring my second question.

"Mi mamá me enseñó a cocinar," he rambled off in Spanish, it was Spain Spanish so a touch different than the locale "Spanish" I normally heard.

It simply meant _my mom taught me to cook_.

I simply smile at him.

Antonio Javier Lafluer, or "Tony" as he preferred me call him. Was the resulting child of a poetry professor who was a Frenchman and a seductive model from Spain. His parents had had a whirlwind romance, married less than a year after they met, conceived a year later and met tragedy less than three weeks before Tony was to be born.

Tony's father, Javier, was killed in a car wreck; his mother Francisca-Antonia was devastated. She named Tony after her father, whose name she also bore, and then after his father. She raised him up in her home town and was his only defense against the cruelty of kids who lashed out because he was different.

In sort, Tony was a homosexual man, and despite his mother's disappointment in the fact that she would never have grand-children she was proud of him and brought him up in the fashion industry.

Tony started his fashion career in modeling, like his mother, and then after completing design school, he made the leap to become an actual designer.

His first big break was when the American _Runway_ magazine offered him a job as a seasonal designer; doing primarily fall and winter design concepts.

He moved to New York with a work visa, and later became a citizen and maintained contact with his mother.

We had met by pure fluke, when I had quite unceremoniously landed on his brand new car with the force of a speeding comet.

After I had disappeared into the shadows with him cursing me as I fled it seemed fate would throw us together again when my father sent me to Peru for "training".

In fact it was when my father learned my secret and sent me away in shame, wanting me to dwell on my "lifestyle choice" and come home changed.

Put frankly it didn't work…Tony and I ran into each other again in Peru after he set out to gain some inspiration for a summer piece he was being commissioned to do and he spotted me by pure chance as I stopped while passing through some ruins.

The rest I guess would be called history and we became friends, that little link started after I confessed to him how I felt about men and my sexuality and he flashed a grin and proclaimed he was the same.

He understood my confliction and distress and talked me through the pain my father had inadvertently caused me.

When Tony returned home, he promised to meet up with me if I ever needed to talk.

And thus our relationship began.

Tony became my comforting shoulder and his place became my safe haven. I retreated to his place when the weight of my father's disapproval became too much or when I simply needed a friend after an argument with one of my brothers.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted but him shoving his face in mine and flashing a smug grin.

"Thinking about me?" he teased.

I gave him a half-hearted glare.

"You wish," I muttered teasingly.

He snorted and stuck out his tongue before scooping up my empty plate and starting the dishes.

For some reason I had always found washing the dishes therapeutic which was good I guess because I couldn't afford therapy and most likely any therapist I would see would be locked away as a loon after talking to a giant, walking, talking turtle about emotional distress over being gay and a mutant.

I snort at the thought, now _that _would be a news story to laugh about.

Tony looks at me quizzically before muttering something in Spanish I didn't catch.

After the dishes were done I leaned against the wall, cradling the cup of wine Tony had poured me.

Apparently his father's French blood and love of wine and passed onto him; in the whole eleven years I had known him and the six and a half years since we started dating I had yet to see him drunk, which was a comfort because the combined French and Spanish tempers were a sight to see…trust me.

I was musing over the fact that the Lair was clean, probably cleaner than it had been since we first moved here. It was welcoming, open, and I had managed to accomplish this with Tony's help in a matter of days.

The last thing left was my father's room and I was slowly working my way through that.

Too many memories, good and bad, all bitter-sweet, resided in there. Tony had respectfully stayed out until I invited him in late last night to help me collapse the bed my father had used and I had broken down.

It was not the first time I had cried against him, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Ever since he hadn't been far from my side, checking in on me periodically, and encouraging me to grieve properly.

Tony gently butted my shoulder with his to get my attention.

"Shall we?" he whispered, nodding towards my father's room.

I paused, a flood of emotions hitting me.

"Actually, I think I need a break," I mumbled.

He nodded as I turned to look away and felt his probing gaze on me.

He worried too much sometimes.

**A/N: So now we know some backstory and the identity of "Him". Thoughts? Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3:Words to Remember

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. Or "What Makes You Beautiful" or the excerpt from The Poem **_**Tongues Made of Glass **_**by the Poet Shaun Shane. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Three-Words to Remember**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

After clearing out the remaining items in my father's former room Tony and I had settled on the couch to watch something, apparently we had dozed off because I woke up to the sound of Tony snoring in my ear around six in the morning.

It wasn't a quiet snore…it was freaking _loud_.

Which he only really does when he's tired…

I groan and attempt to squirm out of his grip, as I detach myself he slumps over onto the couch and curls, arms twitching as if trying to find me again. He makes a pathetic half-asleep-confused sound and jerks awake before I can soothe him.

"Sorry," I mumble, with teasing tone, "you were trying to make me go deaf."

Tony glares with a sleepy stare but my smile seems to placate him as he grunts and smiles back.

"You were comfortable," he grumbles before lying back on the couch and groaning.

"I'm going to go run, I'll be back in an hour," I state as I finish stretching.

"You are on crack it is too freaking early," he mutters before rolling over and going back to sleep.

I can't help but laugh softly.

Tony likes his sleep.

When I get back I smell coffee and my tea and spy a half-asleep, ruffled, looking Tony in the kitchen, clutching a cup of coffee.

"You reek dude," he mutters.

He's still grouchy; sometimes he makes me think of Raphael with his grouchy morning syndrome.

I just smile and shake my head.

"No really," I mutter wryly.

Sarcasm, Raphael isn't the only one gifted with it.

He snorts before shaking his head.

"What time are they supposed to be home today?" He asks after sipping on his coffee, starting to wake up due to the caffeine.

He's referring to my brothers and April and Casey.

I squeeze my eyes shut and take a few deep breaths while clutching my cup.

"Around six tonight," I mumble, struggling to work through the haze of emotions and the anxiety that has been slowly building all week.

Tony was the one who convinced me it might be a good time to talk to my brothers about…my sexual-orientation…that sounds so clinical…but still…

Tony said he'd stay, make dinner, and help me explain things.

That's a relief because my emotions are honestly just a little too raw for this yet, but at the same time I _want,_ no, I _need_ to know if my brothers will accept me. I'd rather get my heart broken again sooner rather than later if they are going to reject me.

I must've spaced out because the next thing I know Tony is touching my arm and whispering my name.

His fingers are whisper-soft against my arm and his voice…the shiver that goes through me…it pulls me back to the present.

I blink and turn to look at him.

"Sorry," I whisper, mind still twisting like a coiled snake, "I'm just…"

"Nervous," Tony finished softly, "I know. It's ok."

He butted my shoulder gently with his before pressing a soft kiss to my cheek and moving away to make us breakfast.

I shudder to clear my mind and to shake my body from the anxiety building like a storm in my veins before turning and finding the radio.

Despite my anxiety over my next move in my family, I'm also feeling the deep aching loss of my father.

Just before he died he told me something that made me believe he had come to accept me or at least realize how insensitive he had been. I'll never know for sure.

He told me "_If only our tongues were made of glass, how much more careful we would be when we speak."_

Rings true, and makes me all the more nervous about my brothers' reactions…and April and Casey…I mean most humans are against homosexuality…will they be?

God I hope not, April is one of my best friends besides Tony, a confidant and a peace maker. I really need her on my side for this almost as much as I need Tony here with me.

Honestly this week, if Tony hadn't been here I'd probably have had a meltdown, between losing my father and deciding to tell my family I'm been a relative basket case.

I actually had a full-blown panic attack the other day. I've _never_ had a panic attack before so I had a second on top of the first because I couldn't calm down; that was until Tony managed to get me to focus enough to breathe properly.

At the thought of them rejecting me, I just about throw up in the sink…I'm a mess.

Tony's hand rubs the back of my neck in a soothing manner and pulls my forehead against his.

I feel myself relax and suck in deep breaths.

"I'm not hungry," I manage.

I'm thankful for the fact that Tony has a strange knack for not eating much for breakfast usually, which means he hasn't actually started cooking yet.

I feel him nod as his forehead brushes mine.

"You sure?" he asks, simply allowing me to lean into him.

I nod and swallow sharply.

"Hey," he soothes, "breathe alright? It'll be fine."

I manage a shaky nod.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be ready for this," I manage.

"It's a big step and I know you're scared…although you'd never admit out loud. Leo, it'll be okay," Tony whispers.

"What if…" I struggle, I can't help it, the fear of rejection is hitting home.

"Shhh," he soothes, "It will be okay."

I take a few, deep, shuddering, breaths before I manage to gather myself.

Tony smiles at me, presses a quick kiss to my lips before touching his forehead to mine again.

"Go shower, and meditate. I'll be getting things ready for the dinner I'm making. When you're ready come back out and we'll talk about how to break it to them ok?"

I nod, he knows how to make me focus and relax.

As I turn to leave I hear the radio start to drone out a song Tony once sang to me and smile slightly as he flashes me once of his charming smiles.

_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the d-o-o-or  
Don't need make up  
To cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you…_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh Oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful…_

I can't help the blush as he winks before I turn and walk towards the bathroom to clean up from my run.

I find myself pondering the differences between how insecure I used to be around him and how now, except apparently recently, after six years I can finally be comfortable around him.

I think my choice to inform my remaining family is what is making me feel so shy right now.

Because I don't know how to act around them…

I _hate_ feeling insecure.

And I _loathe_ being anxious or scared. I'm supposed to be the "Fearless Leader", I don't like to come off as weak.

I can't meditate after my shower, my hands are shaking too much and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

Maybe I shouldn't do this…my brothers and I already have a tenuous relationship…what if they throw me out?

What if they refuse to speak to me after they know?

_I think I'm going to throw up_.

I feel myself lurch forward and taste bile as vomit claws its way up my throat. Only by forcing myself to breathe through my nose and my determination not to get sick am I able to force it down.

I don't know how long I sit in the dojo in the lotus position, my hands pressing into my face, fingers trembling as I try to breathe enough to calm down.

_I don't think I can do this._

And then out of nowhere it hits me…another panic attack.

_Please no._

My heart is racing; pounding in my chest like it wants to explode from it. A weakness and dizziness slams into me in a way that sends me sprawling.

I'm on my back gasping for breath, body shaking. My chest_ hurts_. I can't feel my hands or fingers. An oppressive sense of impending doom, the feeling I'm going to die, latches onto me and drags me under. I can't…I can't stop this.

The fear erupts to a whole new level at this revelation and my throat seems to close over and I half sense my hands scrapping the tatami mats in desperation.

And then suddenly he's there.

_Save me._

I hear him rattling off something in Spanish and I am vaguely aware of him lifting me up…impressive as I weight twice as much as he does…

Our foreheads are together and I can hear him talking to me, holding me as my body is gradually released from the terror.

I'm aware that I am crying uncontrollably, but I don't care at this point. I feel safe in his arms and slowly relax.

I must've passed out or something because I wake to him leaning against the Dojo wall with my head on his chest.

I stir, wincing as stiff muscles protest.

"Shhh," he whispers and I relax back against him.

I couldn't have been asleep long; his shirt is still wet from my tears.

His hand is cupping my neck and part of the curve of my cheek bone.

It's soothing and I don't want to move.

He's humming softly, fingers of his other hand rubbing in soothing circles against the back of one of my hands.

The one that isn't currently gripping his shirt like a crazed person, I force that hand to relax.

The soft sound of him humming lulls me back to sleep before I can fight it.

I haven't really been sleeping well…

I wake to Tony coaxing me from sleep.

"Hey, Leo, hun, wake up…I need to finish getting dinner ready to go and you need to gather yourself ok?" He whispers into my ear.

I groan, not wanting to move, but slowly sit up and pull away from him.

He chuckles at me as I sit and look around the dojo groggily.

I feel the brush of his lips against my cheek and the soft coaxing of his voice to follow as he slips out of the dojo and returns to the kitchen.

Its then that I realize he's just as concerned about impressing my family as he is about helping me work through the anxiety of tell them.

Tony doesn't do things in halves. He always dresses to impress, he works so hard sometimes he barely sleeps. He's in a competitive profession and he took off the next few days and probably longer to help me…I'm an idiot.

He's worried that even if they accept me…they'll reject him.

I sigh feeling horrid and scrub my face with my hands.

I get up and walk out to him; I wrap him in a hug from behind and rest my head on his shoulder.

He sighs, I can feel the tension in his shoulders and nuzzle his neck before whispering.

"They'll like you…if nothing else for your _cooking_," I tease softly.

He chuckles at that and I feel him relax just my saying that helps I know.

He's still nervous, I can tell, but it's not as bad as it was and I give him a squeeze for comfort.

He leans into it momentarily before returning to what he is doing.

I'm obviously not obstructing him or he'd make me move; so I stay where I am and relax against him.

After a few minutes I start to wonder about the time.

I look at the clock, leaving my chin on his shoulder still and sigh.

I was in the dojo longer than I thought…it's almost four. Just over two hours to go.

My stomach twists into knots and I take a shaky breath.

"Is everything almost ready?" I ask Tony, distracting myself.

He hums in approval before finishing what he was doing and gently moving from my grip.

I let him go as he put things in the oven and then set a timer before checking the rolls that were rising.

My interest peeked at the sight of those.

"Are those your?" I ask with a grin.

He laughs softly.

"Yes those are the sweet oat rolls," he laughs.

I groan, those things are amazing, he mixes honey _into _the batter.

"You should've made more," I laugh.

He chuckles before shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get ready, _don't_ touch the rolls," he states firmly, wagging a finger in my face.

I smile cheekily but nod and cross my heart.

"Promise," I reply.

He chuckles before turning away and calling over his shoulder.

"You should finish getting ready. Make us some tea alright?" Tony offered before heading to my room to get his things.

I nod, setting the kettle on the stove burner to allow the water to boil before stepping off into the dojo's shower room to wash my face.

What would my father think of Tony and I sharing my room this past week?

What will my brothers think?

I force the anxiety and fear that bubbles up, down again, I can't handle another panic attack today.

I had just finished cleaning my face when the kettle started to scream.

After tying my bandana and walking out to pour the water into the tea cups I hear Tony singing and the shower running and snort good-naturedly and shake my head.

Normally he has a good voice…but somehow in the shower he ends up sounding like a banshee…_every_ time.

He is such a dork sometimes, but I love him.

**A/N: Lot going on in this chapter. Please leave me reviews folks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Breaths

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Four: Deep Breaths**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I'm taking another sip of tea when Tony enters the kitchen.

I blink, startled, before smiling.

He looks good.

He's wearing a sort of blueish-lavender short sleeved top with a black vest that shows off his strong shoulders, and an indigo-black scarf. He's also wearing greyish-tan pants that accent his narrow hips.

Its more casual than what he'd normally wear, but still…slightly, dressy.

His curly hair is styled to show off his slightly angular features.

I find myself watching him, the way he pursues his lips thoughtfully after checking on the rolls, the way he practically _glides_ around the kitchen as he checks on things.

He notices me watching him.

"Quit staring," he chides with good humor.

I manage a smile, and barely hold off a blush, before my eyes flick back towards the clock again.

Twenty minutes…_twenty minutes_ before they are supposed to be home.

My heart rate has increased but I've managed to force myself to stay calm; at least on the outside. Meditative techniques, why didn't I think about these sooner?

Tony is putting the rolls in the oven when the door opens and I freeze.

They are early.

I suddenly can't breathe.

"Leo? Are you _cooking?_" I hear Mike ask in shock.

Tony freezes and looks me in the eye, his dark-sapphire-blue eyes radiating strength.

Eyes that make me think of me and my responsibilities…and suddenly I'm terrified.

"It'll be ok, go greet them," he whispers as he offers an encouraging smile.

He's just as nervous as I am…

I swallow and manage to gather myself enough to set my cup down and walk on unsteady feet toward the sound of my surprised family at the entrance.

They are laughing at the prospect of me cooking and when I round the corner to see them.

April pauses when she sees me.

"Leo? Are you ok? You look pale," she asks.

Words are frozen in my throat as she and Don both give me a concerned look and everyone quiets.

Words I'm sure my family will always remember once I get them out.

I fight the urge to get sick and take a shuddering breath.

It's then that I feel the tears on my cheeks.

_Why am I crying? STOP IT._

I open my mouth to speak but the words don't come out. I hadn't originally planned on telling them right away but I'm too scared to try and wait to explain things.

And It's pretty freeing obvious to my family that I'm upset about something…that doesn't have to do with our father's death.

Mike and Raph move close, Mike is hovering next to me asking me what's wrong and Raph is frowning in worry.

"Leo you're scaring us," Raph cautions, moving towards me in a protective manner.

Then finally I get the words out.

"I…I need to tell you all something," I manage.

Raph nods and Mike offers a, slight, encouraging smile.

I'm struggling to breathe, fear is bubbling up and suddenly I can't think.

I'm trying not to hyperventilate, my hands clenched in fists from the effort, but shaking like crazy.

Don steps forward.

"Leo? It's ok…go ahead," Don coaxes, reaching out to put a hand on my shoulder.

April puts a hand on my arm and gives it a squeeze, encouraging me.

"What's wrong bro?" Raph asks gruffly.

I swallow and try to stop my hands from shaking.

"I've…I have wanted to tell you," I can't seem to get the words out and my heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest, "I've wanted to tell you for a long time…but…I…I…was…scared."

"Scared of what?" Casey asks, frowning and exchanging a glance with April.

"You're never scared bro," Mike chuckles good naturedly, trying to cheer me up.

That's how Mike fixes things; he cheers us up and lightens the mood.

I'm too stressed out for it to work though.

I suddenly find the need to suppress the urge to bolt from the room.

_Get it together Leonardo._

_GET. IT. TOGETHER. You can do this…_

They are all watching me with concern.

"Of being rejected," I manage to get out finally.

"Rejected?" Raph grunts, "For what?"

I look at him at all of them, tears on my cheeks and sobs fighting to tear free.

I can't freaking _breathe_.

I feel like an idiot getting this emotional. What must they _think of me_?

"Leo?" Don asks.

"I…" the words freeze in my throat.

I suck in a breath to try and gather myself.

_I don't think I can do this…_

"Go on," Don encourages gently.

Donnie always so patient…

"I'm…I'm…gay…" the words force themselves out and I stand stalk still, dreading the anger, the thought of them pulling away.

I feel myself hunch, my body tense, everything in me is screaming in terror. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace myself.

I about run from the room as I hear the sharp intake of their breath at my statement, but I pause when I notice something.

They don't move, they don't jerk away.

What are they going to do?

_What are they thinking?_

Then I feel April's hand on my chin and she tips my head up.

Her sparkling, blue, eyes meet mine.

"Oh Leo," I hear her whisper, and she offers a comforting smile.

I look up to see my brothers smiling kindly. Casey is chucking softly.

"Dude…I've known for a while," Mike chuckled.

I blink in surprise.

"You did?" I sputter my eyes searching Mike's light blue gaze.

Mike chuckles.

"Yeah dude, you never showed any interest in girls when we were talking about them," Mike teased, "It sort of clicked after a while."

He shrugs.

"Did you all know?" I hear myself ask, struggling to comprehend this new concept.

"I suspected it," April replied, "but I figured when you were ready you'd say something."

Raph and Don are chuckling.

"I'll be honest I didn't, I mean not like consciously I guess, but it makes sense," Raph replied with a wry smile, cuffing my head good naturedly.

I duck slightly, giving a nervous smile and struggle to work out my thoughts.

I'm so confused and so….relieved.

Don shrugs.

"I never really thought about it honestly. It really didn't occur to me to consider it…doesn't bother me…a little startling, but explains why you wanted to be alone to think, instead of coming with us," Don answered, offering me a comforting smile.

I manage to scrub the tears from my eyes and steady my voice before asking something I can't quite comprehend.

"You aren't…angry?" I ask as I look at them all.

"Dude…you're gay not a psychopathic murderer or something," Mike teases, lightly swatting my arm.

I must have looked relieved because they all chuckle softly.

"Why did you think we'd be upset about it?" Don asked, giving me a worried look and trying to get me to look him in the eye.

I avoided it as I replied suddenly ashamed and worried about how they will see our father if I tell them.

"Splinter…he…he didn't approve," I whispered, shoulders hunching, "he…sent me away at first."

Raph stiffened, glowering before exchanging a startled look with Mike and Don.

April frowned at my statement.

"Sent you away?" Raph grunted, "like…when you were gone for training in South America?"

I found myself gripping my arm and leaning heavily against the wall adjacent to them as I nodded.

"Yeah," my breath hitched at the memory of that night.

Telling my father, asking him to forgive me for not asking his advice sooner, and his sudden rejection, it had nearly killed me when he pulled away.

And then when he sent me away…I was so ashamed…so disgusted with myself…

For the longest time I had thought maybe I was…messed up, and thought my father might know a cure, he didn't want anything to do with me at first.

Splinter had explained his…disappointment…and had assigned me the task of leaving for six months to think about what I had "decided".

The shame was so intense I dove headlong into a deep depression and nearly killed myself in Peru. I stayed away for two years trying to fix myself.

I had been moments from killing myself when I found Tony again, or rather he found me.

Thanks to Tony, I'm not ashamed of it now, embarrassed sometimes yeah, but not ashamed…but it was a process.

Mike leaned against the wall next to me and took in a sharp breath.

"He…he _sent _you _away_?" Mike managed to ask.

I nodded, feeling sick.

"I thought…maybe…you'd all do the same…" I heard myself mumble and then hastily wiped a fresh tear away from my cheek.

I heard Don take a sharp pained breath at my confession and saw both Mike and Raph flinch abruptly.

"We…shit Leo. We would _never_ do that to you…I can't…Splinter did that?" Raph was standing in front of me, staring at me in shock.

I could see the anger, the confusion, and the distress in every line of his frame. He was trying to figure out how to deal with this new information and how to help me…Raph's never been good with feelings…

Don leaned against the wall like Mikey, except on my other side.

April exchanged a look with Casey before looking at me.

"Leo…is that why you said you failed? Is that why you said you weren't going to come back?" she asked.

I meet her gaze briefly before looking away and nodding.

"He...wanted me to come back…normal," I sighed, shrugging slightly, "I didn't."

I remember Splinter's disappointment weeks after the Wynter's incident when he realized I was no different than when he sent me away.

He barely spoke directly to me after that. I was heartbroken.

My father, the man I admired more than anything, the man I had always gone to for advice, who I had strived to impress every waking moment…I had failed him.

When we did talk, it was brief and lacked the warmth that used to be there.

He, I _think_ was opening up to the idea of _me_ towards the end, finally after nearly eleven years trying to repair the damage between us…he died before I could find out for sure.

My depressed thoughts are interrupted by Raph's voice and I look up at him.

"Oniisan, you're our _brother_ we aren't chasing you out. I mean it's something that I know I'll have to adjust to but still…I aint chasing you out." Raph encouraged, bumping my forehead with his fist gently.

Raph's strange form of communicating affection, but I understand, he's trying to let me know nothing changed in his own way.

I manage a weak smile at him, eternally grateful for his acceptance.

Mike slung an arm over my shoulders and gave me a side hug, I leaned into it, I _needed_ that more than he would ever understand.

I was terrified that they wouldn't want to touch me, be near me….

"That's why you didn't tell us before he died huh?" Mike offered, looking at me sadly, referring to Splinter.

I nod miserably, offering a half-hearted shrug as I try to collect my thoughts.

"I miss him…but…I guess I hoped you guys would…maybe accept me since he wouldn't be here to say anything against me…" I mumble in reply.

"He never…hurt you right?" I hear Don ask cautiously.

My head snaps up in shock.

"No…no never…he just…he pulled away…he disapproved…didn't like me for it," I gasp out, horrified at the thought, then softer, "he…really wouldn't talk to me that's all."

They seem to relax and they all smile and Mike gave me another side hug squeeze.

I'm rather torn and they know it.

"But here's the other question…whose cookin?" Casey asked, breaking the silence, "Unless you've been pretending to not be able to cook."

I manage a weak laugh before shaking my head.

"No I..-"I'm cut off as Raph tenses and moves like a bolt of lightning towards the kitchen.

He's sensed someone else in the home.

"Raph wait!" I manage to cry out.

This could go very badly…I had planned on warning them.

"Who the hell are you?" Raph's voice barked.

_Shit_.

I groan in despair.

"Raph! Don't!" I cry out, "don't hurt him!"

I jerk up from the wall between Mike and Don and shoot towards the kitchen.

Tony was stoic as always, in fact he almost managed to look bored while Raph stands in a dangerous stance in front of him.

Sai pointed at Tony's chest.

I have to give him credit for being brave.

Tony was holding a mug of tea and was leaning against the counter, one elbow propped against it as he leaned back.

I jump in front of Tony and hold out my hands in a slowing motion.

"Raph…please…he's a _friend_." I insist, locking my gaze with my younger brother.

Raph has always been to par with me about protecting family, including taking care of his elder brother.

The others join us in the kitchen and Mike eyes Tony.

Don is tense and Casey looks skeptical.

Then April smiles.

"Raph…you and I and everyone else knows that Leo can't cook…I'm guessing you did?" April asks, turning the last part of the statement towards Tony.

Tony nods.

"Antonio," he greets holding out a hand as he steps around me and smiling softly, "you can call me Tony."

I straighten and watch April anxiously, trying to decide if Raph is going to attack and if I'll need to defend Tony.

She takes his hand and I relax slightly my gaze flicking towards my brothers.

Raph straightens and raises an eye-ridge at me.

I feel a faint blush tint my cheeks and clear my throat slightly.

Mike is giving me a quizzical look.

"Am I right in assuming that you and Leo…?" April asks, the first to make the question everyone is thinking vocal.

Tony smiles an impish grin and nods.

If I was human I'd probably be bright red at the moment…

"That would be correct," he chuckles before gesturing for them to sit at the table he must've set while I was talking to my family.

Mike spots the food on the counter and grins.

"Dude…that is a lot of food…and it smells awesome" he breathes.

"My mom always said that if you are feeding people, makes sure there is extra," Tony chuckles in reply.

Mike grins.

Mike officially likes him. One down…

Don has yet to say anything but steps forward and then offers a hand.

My tension resides slightly.

Tony grips it and shakes in greeting.

"Donatello?" he asks.

Don nods.

"Call me Don or Donnie," he corrects with a smile.

Two down…

Raph has finally relaxed and grunts before looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

He gives me a look that hints at his…approval? Maybe?

Raph is so freaking hard to read sometimes…

As I am struggling to work out his look he steps up next to Tony and gruffly greets him, before stiffly offering his hand.

Tony flashes one of him famous smiles that can make anyone grin and I see Mike and April chuckle as Raph smiles in reply.

"Nice to meet you Raphael…or Raph right?," Tony greets before taking my brother's hand and shaking it.

Raph nods.

Three…

My eyes flick to April and Casey, Casey hasn't said much…but April seems genuinely friendly and interested in Tony.

Four…and maybe five down.

After everyone has introduced them-selves, we sit down and Tony serves up the food.

There is complete silence as we eat, I decide despite my anxiety over my family's thoughts; I decide I'm going to chalk it up to Tony's cooking.

After all, it is _amazing_.

When we are done and the table is cleared, the inquisition starts.

It's a good solid twenty minutes of questions from my brothers who seemed to be genuinely concerned about how Tony treats me.

I am as flattered and thankful as I am embarrassed.

After all we've been together for six years and if there had been a problem as a master ninja, I could've handled it.

But it's nice to know they care enough to ask.

Tony _thankfully_ was good at being discrete while he was honestly answering questions…there are some things I'm not quite ready to be open about yet.

Hell, I'm freaking thirty years old, but still I felt like a teenager again, all giddy and nervous.

Their questions were cut short when April happened to notice Tony's sketch book and bag peeking out from the edge of the kitchen counter.

One of his newest designs was peering out from the closed pages…one of the random really rough sketches he gets and stuffs in there probably.

And she asked the one thing my brothers hadn't.

"Tony what do you do for a living?" she asked.

My brothers paused and looked at Tony in scrutiny.

"Well…I…" he seemed suddenly embarrassed.

I raise an eye ridge at him, startled; he's usually so open about his work.

"He's a designer," I reply for him.

Tony colors slightly for a few seconds.

"Leo," he hisses, looking shy all of the sudden.

I shrug at him and smile, enjoying being on the opposite side of our teasing jabs for once.

"Designer?" Mike asked, looking lost.

"Like fashion design or interior?" April asks, then pointing to the picture peering out of Tony's sketch book, "is that what this is?"

Tony nods.

"Fashion," I answer for Tony again as he struggles to find his words.

He shoots me a half-hearted glare that ends up being a slight smile.

"Um yeah…but those are really rough sketches…so-" He starts.

April cuts him off with a question, not really intending to sound rude.

I can tell by the tone of her voice she's just curious.

"Can I look?" she asks, gently lifting the book, looking excited.

Tony looks torn, then, after a pause he nods.

"Yeah I guess…go ahead," he replies.

April brightens and sits down at the table, taking care not to lose any of the fabric swabs or to bend any of the pages inside.

"Tony these…they are brilliant. You have a great eye for color and lines," April offers as she flips through the book.

Tony ducks his head and ruffles his hair, looking self-conscious.

"Thanks," he mumbles, he's not used to flattery with his work.

I smile behind my tea cup as I take a drink fighting the urge to tease him.

Mike is peering over April's shoulder.

"Hey, I recognize that one," Mike stops April, "wasn't that on some big thing on TV last month? I was flipping channels…"

"Tony's one of the rising stars in the fashion industry," I offer, "You'll probably recognize quite a few of those towards the end if you've looked at _Vogue_ or _Runway_ lately."

"I wouldn't say that…" Tony starts.

"You drive a Bugatti Veyron," I cut off dryly, raising an eye ridge at him.

Tony groans looking embarrassed.

Casey whistles.

"That is a nice car," Casey compliments.

It's the first thing he's said to Tony.

"Not to mention freaking expensive," Raph laughs, "you make enough money to afford a million dollar car?"

Of course they'd know about the car…dorks.

Tony groans and throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Always the car, everyone likes the car," Tony grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I need to sell it."

"Million dollar car?" Mike sputters, staring at Tony in shock.

Tony nods.

"I got it after my first big hit and it's been the bane of my existence ever since," he grumbles.

"I like that car…" I chide, frowning at Tony.

He gives me a look.

"You like how fast it drives," he teases.

Then before my brain kicks in…

"It's a sexy car ok?" I mutter, "Almost as much as you."

I freeze, eyes widening at my statement.

Tony is the first to start laughing.

After my brothers recover from their shock they bust up laughing uncontrollably.

April is grinning and Casey is snickering softly.

I'm mortified.

My head falls into my hands as I groan.

"I can't believe I just said that," I manage.

Tony is obviously enjoying my Freudian slip.

"You think I'm sexy?" He finally leans over to tease.

"Shut. UP," I groan without looking at him.

He just laughs.

I _have_ to be blushing.

I think I'm going to die from embarrassment.

**A/N: Had to throw some humor in there somewhere. Review please! This story isn't over yet. **


	5. Chapter 5: Laugh It Off

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Five: Laugh it Off**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

Nearly three weeks have passed since my family learned about Tony and I and the questionable relationship between my father and myself.

A week since my humiliating Freudian slip, I am such an idiot.

They still tease me about that.

Tony has permanently moved most of his clothes here from his flat and sleeps here at night.

But he seems…off lately.

At the moment I'm working through a Kata in an attempt to calm myself.

Despite my family's acceptance, there are a great deal of awkward moments and things to get used to.

I'm still working on adjusting to being open about my sexuality and the relationship I have with Tony.

It's really _awkward_ most of the time.

I mean it is one thing to "come out" and to adjust to them knowing it but then to get used to being affectionate with another man around them, that's unnerving sometimes.

I honestly don't really know how to handle it…or them being around when Tony and I are trying to be affectionate.

I tend to get really embarrassed and pull away.

Mike seems to enjoy teasing me…relentlessly.

I need to whoop him in a sparring match soon or I'll never live with his jibes.

Chuckle-head.

One good thing from this whole ordeal is the fact that my confession seems to have helped my family move on from our father's death.

And I've become more open with some things.

Some.

I'm still rather reserved…I prefer it that way honestly.

I sense movement at the door and turn my head, remembering that I've been working blindfolded for the past hour after I turn to look.

I don't really need to see to know who it is though. I know my brothers' footsteps by heart.

"Raph?" I inquire.

He grunts in reply.

"Want to spar?" he asks, "haven't practiced since Sensei…"

He trails off.

I think he's worried about upsetting me.

They are all very careful in how they talk about our father.

They don't need to be, I understood, I'm _different_ and my father wasn't sure as to handle that. He found it wrong.

But he never physically or verbally abused me over it.

He just disapproved and wanted me to change.

I straighten my bandana and offer a smile.

"Raph its ok to talk about him you know," I comfort.

"After how he treated you for what you are? I have a difficult time thinking about him in the same way…" Raph replied stepping up to me, "Leo he _hurt_ you."

"He didn't really mean to," I defended softly as he walks up to me.

"But he did," Raph pointed out, poking my chest plates with a finger.

I sigh before changing the subject, turning to look away from him.

"Didn't you want to spar?" I offered, taking a few steps away and settling into a fluid defensive pose.; the _Hicho no kamae_ or bird stance.

Raph grunted and returned the gesture by settling into the _Bobi no kamae_ stance.

It's basic, but effective.

I'm vaguely aware of someone else approaching and stopping short of the mats before Raph makes the first strike.

He just blocks my leg fast enough to avoid me kicking him in the chest.

I spin from his grip and land ready for him as he charges.

We move in tandem at first, each movement against each other slow and deliberate but then Raph grunts and lashes out with a full strike breaking the balanced motion.

I can't help but chuckle.

Raph never was one for pleasantries, he likes a real fight.

It's the first time we've spared since I came out, the first time I've felt the rush of adrenaline that is the result of sparing with one of my brothers.

I missed this.

God I missed it, the thrill of a good spar.

Then we stopped and Raph offered a bow not sure how long we were going at it but I returned the gesture and chuckled as he offered me a smile.

"You know…in the six years we've been together that's first time I've actually seen you fight Leo." Tony chuckled as he greeted us.

I turned to see Tony, he was ready for work, dressed in a high fashion suit.

It was white, he didn't wear white often, despite the fact that it looked very nice on him; white suit with a silver-embossed grey vest underneath with filigree designs and a sea-foam green tie.

"You never really asked me to," I replied with a hint of a teasing tone.

He chuckles.

"I'll be out late since we're working on proposals and starting the photo shoot for next month's cover," Tony informed me as I walked up to him, resting a towel across my shoulders from the edge of the mats.

I frowned slightly at his statement.

"How late?" I heard myself ask, "this isn't exactly the safest area of town to be coming home to at two or three in the morning…"

He gave me a slightly annoyed look but sighed before replying.

"We're planning on wrapping things up by midnight, one at the latest. And if you're worried just wait up for me…you can walk me back," He replies sternly, "I'll see you later alright?"

I've upset him. I've been doing that a lot lately.

He pauses before leaving waiting, I start to move forward and hear Raph stumble behind me and hesitate.

Tony frowns, dark-blue-eyes snapping towards Raph, before stiffly nodding to me and walking out of the dojo.

I left out a long suffering sigh and rub my face with my hand.

Raph remains silent behind me for a few seconds.

I've felt my shoulders drop and I'm sure my posture displays my frustration.

"You ok?" Raph asks cautiously, "That seemed a bit tense...not my business but-"

I'm annoyed and I snap at him before I can stop myself.

"You're right it's not your business," I snarl at him before striding out of the dojo in a huff.

"Hey!" Raph calls indignantly.

I ignore him as I leave.

Tony is already out the door by the time I exit the dojo and I sigh before heading towards the bathroom.

I slam the door closed behind me as I enter, Tony and I have been arguing, bickering more like, but still he's mad about something but he won't _tell_ me what it is.

He's just as, if not more stubborn than I am…which thankfully we don't fight often, but when we have it was never pretty.

To top things off we've seemed to have become distant…more so than when he's usually busy.

I slap the wall of the shower with an open fist in frustration.

_Why won't he tell me?_

We're usually better at communicating than this…

After I finish cleaning up I wander into the main part of the Lair and avoid Raph when I spot him, ashamed of my outburst earlier, but not ready to talk to him.

I turn and pause before walking into Don's lab and straddling a chair backwards, rest my arms on the top and then my chin on my arms.

I sigh, watching him work.

Don either is oblivious that I am there or simply waiting for me to start talking.

Never know which one is which really.

Honestly I'm ok with not talking yet and just sit there watching Don write out an equation on his white board.

I sigh and start to get up, maybe a run will help me clear my head.

"Talk when you're ready, I'm just getting this down really quick," Don mumbles, gesturing for me to stay.

I sink back into the chair and let my chin bounce off of the back.

I'm silent for a while then finally I blurt out what I am thinking.

"Tony won't…he's upset and I don't know why and I don't understand…" I can't get the words out right and sigh before falling into silence after saying one last thing, "I think he's mad at me…"

Don pauses and turns to look at me, sinking into his computer chair and setting down his marker.

"You guys have seemed tense," Don offers softly, then informs gently "Tony told me earlier something along the same lines about _you_."

I look up startled.

"I'm not mad at him," I sputter.

Don crosses his arms over his chest plates and leans back.

"You have been pretty tense the last few weeks bro." Don cautions, offering a smile, "I figured you felt awkward or something and told Tony that…he seemed I don't know…almost hurt."

I drop my forehead to the back of the chair and groan.

"It _is_ awkward," I mumble softly, without moving my head.

Don chuckles.

"Leo…we told you we don't care. Yeah, I'll admit it's a bit weird sometimes, not like a bad weird, but a 'that's new' weird. But seriously it's not like you guys have even kissed around us, the most we've seen you guys do is cuddle up on the couch for a movie night." Don soothes.

Then it clicks in my head.

Don has a point.

Tony and I have barely been affectionate, _let alone _intimate since all of this started.

I mean we sleep together but…we haven't done anything…

The reason we are feeling distant is because we've allowed ourselves to become detached and because I've been so reserved around my brothers.

Not to mention the fact that we haven't even been alone together since my confession to my family.

I think it's time Tony and I have a date night, I'm not looking for things to go crazy here, but we haven't had us time in nearly two months.

We haven't _just spent_ time together.

"I'm an idiot," I mutter, "thanks Donnie."

I get up and start to leave before he can say anything then pause as he motions for me to stop and points to his computer and holds up a credit card.

"I'm not well versed in these things but I did hear Tony and April talking about flowers the other day," Don offers with a shrug.

I laugh softly, then, pause suddenly seriously thinking about it…I've honestly never sent Tony anything to work in the six years we've been together.

And he does like flowers.

"Tony…well…yeah but…what the hell give me that," I dart forward as Don moves out of my way.

Don is laughing softly as I flick through the browser options and find a company that I can order from online that delivers to the New York area.

I search the site I find's stock and smile at the sight of a Gazania flower, Tony's favorite, it reminds him of home.

I flinch at the price and frown slightly before deciding to add a few red carnations, also native to Spain.

I smile as I sit back and then look at Don.

"I…I know it's an odd request Don but, is there any way you could arrange for you guys to go over to April and Casey's tomorrow?" I ask hesitantly as I get out of his chair.

Don looks at me.

"Date?" he asks with a smile.

I blush slightly.

"Yeah…I think I know what's going on and we could use some time just the two of us," I answer after a minute, not sure how comfortable I am with talking about this with my younger brother.

Don colored slightly, obviously getting my subtle hint and I clear my throat before looking away from him.

We both chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, I'll set it up with April," Don answered with a chuckle, "we haven't really let you guys be…alone."

He seems to pause as if trying to wrap his mind around that concept.

I sigh in relief.

"Thanks Don," I say and then right before I walk out of his lab, "I needed someone to talk to."

Don smiles his patient smile.

"Of course Leo," he replies.

**Tony's POV**

I'm fuming at my desk , frustrated more than anyone in my area can possibly understand, when Meiridel or Meir as most of us call her walks up to my desk with a bunch of flowers. I'm not really paying attention but she sets them down on my desk.

I glance up at her then go back to flipping through my selection of cloths and then look towards my latest sketches.

I had to scramble to come up with three new ones this morning after the former were brutally rejected by my boss.

_I don't have time for this._

I should be getting the models ready for the shoot, now we have to push the shoot to tomorrow and that's if I get these three done tonight.

Thanks mom, you have no idea how much teaching me to sew comes in handy sometimes.

"Nice flowers," I offer Meir, "you're boyfriend send them?"

I hear her laugh softly and then a small card is being shoved in my face.

I pause and pull back so I don't go cross eyed.

"What?" I mutter, I'm sure I sound annoyed, because I am.

"Not mine," Meir offers.

The office space stills, everyone is looking towards us.

I'm not the most open about being gay…I mean it's not hard to tell...I do admit I tend to be a _bit_ more on the feminine side.

It's not like I hid it or anything, but I don't scream it from rooftops either.

Mostly because some people in this office are…hostile…towards homosexuals...

I frown at the card.

"Come on Lafluer, take the card," Brad, that bastard is walking in from the opposite end of the office.

He makes it no secret that he doesn't like homosexuality…and he's my rival in the workplace for designing rights.

So we aren't the best friends in the first place.

I'm glaring at him as he walks forward and then before I can take it he snags the card from Meir's hand.

"Brad!" Meir snaps, "It's not for you!"

I stand up.

"Give it back," I hear myself hiss.

"Looks like you don't want it, maybe I should just read it huh?" Brad chides.

I suddenly go cold, I do not like the idea of Leo's words, his feelings for me being known by my workplace.

Especially not Brad, he'll humiliate me…and Leo in front of everyone.

"Erikson," I hiss, "Give. Me. The. Card."

He rips it open and starts reading out loud.

"Tony, I wanted to say sorry. I thought you might like these. We'll talk when you get home. Love, Leo," Brad freezes at the sound of Leo's name, and then turns to look at me and says with a tone of pure disgust and , "So Lafluer, you're a fag huh? Do you take it or does Leo?"

I stagger as if I've been slapped and then after clenching my fists I step out from behind my desk.

I have never been so humiliated in my life.

And I'm sure as hell not letting him drag Leo's name into this, I _will not_ let him humiliate my boyfriend.

Then to my shock Meir does what I was just trying to keep myself from doing…she walks up and decks Brad in the face.

I hear his nose break and stare at her wide eyed; as does everyone else.

It is completely silent for a few moments.

"You broke my nose!" Brad sputters suddenly, yelping as he clutches his face.

"That's better than you deserve you bastard," she spits, before taking the card he had been holding and walking over to hand it to me.

I'm speechless and I just give her a shocked stare.

I can't even form words at the moment.

Someone finally takes pity on Brad and offers to take him to get his nose fixed but I am still in shock.

A couple people nod towards me, and some move away, but most shoot glares at Brad's back as he leaves.

Anya, one of my models rushes into the room.

"I heard there was a fight?" she sputters, looking at me, "did _you_ break Brad's face?"

I shake my head and point to Meir, who happens to be one of the most genius photographers I know, and also one of the nicest people.

She just busted his face…she…sweet little, petite Meir _just broke a guy's nose_.

"Meir?!" Anya exclaims, eyes wide.

"He was being a jerk," she mutters, before gently adjusting the flowers in the vase on my desk.

"Meir…remind me never to piss you off…okay?" I hear myself say, I'm so shocked by the sound of my own voice I nearly jump.

Meir laughs softly, blushing a little.

"Deal," she laughs, "Are you ok?"

"I…I'll let you know once I get over the shock," I whisper, then turn and sink slowly into my chair.

Its then, that I realize how badly I'm shaking and I force myself to suck in deep breaths as I try to calm down.

Adrenaline.

After about twenty minutes I manage to gather my wits and actually appreciate the flowers.

Leo put a great deal of thought into them and that is not lost on me.

As everyone moves away

The rest of my day is relatively uneventful, thankfully.

Until I get to my car in the parking garage at 1:30 am.

Someone grabs me from behind.

I twist, dropping my satchel and struggle to get my arms free.

Their hand is covering my mouth so I can't call out for help.

I struggle to use the defensive move Leo taught me, but can't get my footing, he keeps jerkeing me back and trying to get a better grip.

I twist my head and manage to bite down on the hand as his fingers slip away from my mouth.

He shouts and jerks his hand away before punching me squarely in the face with the other hand.

I'm vaguely aware of a knife opening.

Then just as I am starting to get my bearings, I'm roughly shoved against my car.

I stagger trying to get my feet under me and feel my head smack into my side mirror.

It stuns me just enough for him to shove me down.

I manage to slow my fall with my arms, flinching as the cement sends waves of pain up my arms.

I struggle to get up, pushing myself skyward in desperation.

His foot connects with my ribs.

I double over, gasping, the wind completely knocked out of my lungs.

And again.

I feel something break.

And again.

Again..

_PAIN_.

I can't breathe, oh god save me it hurts.

The left side of my rib cage has to be broken.

He's kicked me in the stomach a few times…I can feel the bruises already.

_Pain_.

The edges of my vision are narrowing.

I'm curling, protecting myself as best I can; trying to get my arms up to shield my head and face.

Everything is mixing into a blur of pure agony.

He notices and makes move I can't follow, then in a split second of clarity I see what he is about to do and manage to just barely move my arm in time.

The last thing I remember is his foot connecting with my face.

Then blackness.

**A/N: Dun dun dun….Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6:Hold Your Head Up

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Six: Hold Your Head Up**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony' POV**

I slowly come around to the feeling of someone emptying my pockets.

I can't open my eyes, but I can taste blood.

I hear my bag being gone through and the sound of papers being torn out, contents being dumped.

The jingle of my keys…

Everything is foggy and my head feels like lead.

I hear my car start and it backs out…there's a sickening crunch resonating in my mind that brings about the realization that my satchel and everything left in it has just been ran over.

My car squeals out of the garage.

What am I going to tell Leo…he liked that car…

My consciousness flicks in and out, vaguely aware of things around me.

_Am I going to die?_

Then I think I hear my name being screamed.

I remember…Meir and Anya were finishing up part of a shoot.

…was going to wait to leave until they were in their cars…

I thank the heavens I was the first one out here and not one of them…the thought of what the man could've done to them...

Everything momentarily comes into sharp focus as pressure is applied to my stomach.

"Tony! Tony stay awake! You've been stabbed…you need to stay awake!" It's Meir, "Oh God, don't let him die..."

I don't catch what else she says…

She cups my face and sobs, gently turning my face slightly.

"Anya! Call an ambulance now!" Meir orders.

I suck in a gasp, I taste blood.

_Pain._

My whole body shudders and I feel the edges of unconsciousness scraping at my mind.

_Pain._

"…Meir…lift up his head!"

"-hy?"

"So he…-on't…drow-…in…blo-."

Then Anya is there too and she is stuffing her jacket under my head and rattling off our address.

The taste of blood isn't as bad now…

"…broke…nose…his jaw?"

"…stay awake….Tony….you need to….awake…"

I feel my suit jacket, my vest, and then my shirt being gently opened.

I'm vaguely aware of a curse.

"…black….oh….God…. -ole left si-…"

"…-ay w- us!"

I try to peel my eyes open and whimper without meaning to.

"…don't…m-ve…stay…us"

I hear a faint siren.

"…-ke!"

Everything fades out.

**A/N: Hang in there everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7:Stand Tall

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Seven: Stand Tall**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony' POV**

When I manage to claw my way back to consciousness I'm in a hospital bed and a dull throbbing pain has taken root in my left side.

I struggle to open my eyes and find a blindfold.

Someone says my name.

Its Meir.

"Easy Tony, don't try to move ok?" she cautions, "You're busted up pretty good."

My throat feels dry and I try to swallow before speaking.

"Water," I croak.

It feels like glass in my throat.

"Here, it's an ice cube. You can't have fluids yet," she comforts as something cold brushes my lips.

After I manage to get it in my mouth it feels like heaven against my swollen tongue.

She's telling me something, but I can't keep track of it.

I'm not sure how long I drift in and out, but, finally I manage to wake up again and find the blindfold gone.

I groan, whole body lurching from pain after I try to move.

"Easy," it's an order, I don't recognize the voice.

I turn to look at a smiling, slightly heavy-set, older woman standing beside me.

"Who?" I croak.

"My name is Heidi, I'm your nurse," her voice is gentler now, "You've been out cold for about 27 hours now."

A whole day at least?

_Leo…oh he's got to be worried sick._

I hear myself whimper and try move an arm up to touch my face.

The pain in my whole body is dull, but there, a deep ache.

I find that I can't move my arm much.

She stills my attempts at movement with a gentle hand.

"You're left arm is in a sling, you have a broken collar bone and wrist. You have a broken nose, and your ribs are broken. You have some severe bruising," she both informs and cautions at once, then adds, "you've also had some head trauma. I want you to rest and in a few hours we will see how you are feeling ok?"

I'm groggy and my vision is blurry but I manage to nod.

After I close my eyes I find myself drifting with her voice telling me to rest.

By the time I am finally able to maintain consciousness, three days have passed since I was attacked.

Meir, Anya, and later I filed a police report.

My car has yet to be found but the cops seem to have at least an idea of who attacked me thanks to the video surveillance in the garage.

Meir checked me out of the hospital about an hour ago and has filled my pain medication prescription.

I told her to take me to April and Casey's place instead of my flat, I need to get a hold of Leo.

Meir helps me out of her car and I hold back a cry of pain.

_Everything_ hurts.

She's frowning but understands my concern.

Thankfully she's met Leo so if he's here, which I doubt since it's about three in the afternoon, she won't have a shock.

Honestly, the only thing I want to do is curl up in Leo's arms and not move for a week…or maybe two…or three.

I like three.

_No more moving._

I'm trying to put on a good front, but I'm coming down from the morphine the hospital had me on and getting ready to switch over to something not as addictive while I'm at home, which means I'm slowly, not to mention painfully, becoming aware of just how badly I am hurt.

Meir opens the shop door below April and Casey's apartment and I move inside.

"_TONY!?"_ I hear April shriek.

And suddenly she's next to me.

"What HAPPENED?" she's worse than my mother…

"April…I really…_really_…just want to sit down…._okay_?" I manage.

I'm swaying slightly….not cool.

Meir grabs my right arm as my legs buckle and April attempts to support me from the front. I know she doesn't mean to hurt me, but ow.

"Casey!" it's an order.

Casey, gets hold of me and after slinging my right arm over his shoulders he directs me up the stairs to the apartment.

It's a slow and painful process but with his help I make it.

After he eases me down onto the couch, I just sit there with my head against the back, trying to catch my breath between the sharp pains.

"You ok?" he asks.

"I'll live," I manage weakly.

He pauses in the process of another question when April and Meir walk in.

They're talking about what happened.

"I would've called but Tony's phone got broken and I didn't have Leo's number. I didn't know about you guys…he's been unconscious," Meir rattles off.

She's acting like she had been hidden in her basement or something.

I should not have thought about that…_NO_ I will not have a flashback.

I refuse.

I suck in a painful gasp, I don't like to relive that moment of my past.

"April?" I hear myself ask, "Can I call Leo please?"

April and Meir stop talking and a phone is sat down next to me.

"Thanks," I whisper before fumbling with the phone and dialing Leo.

"_April?"_ he sounds tired, exhausted really, and confused.

"Hey hun," I whisper.

"_Tony!"_ it comes out a breathless gasp of relief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I comfort.

"_What happened?_" he sounds distraught, his voice is thick with worry.

"Long story," I sigh, "I'll explain later. Can you get here without being seen?"

"_I'll be there as fast as I can."_

He hangs up and I let the phone falls beside me, I don't have the energy to figure out how he's going to pull that off, or why I even asked him to try it.

But he's there soon enough, wearing…a lot of layers.

He scoops me up gently and I tentively rest my face against his shoulder and neck.

_I'm safe._

I find myself slipping into an exhausted sleep seconds later...not wanting to move.

**Leo's POV**

I'm shaking as I am holding him to me; I am being as gentle as I can as I take into account all of his injuries.

Whoever did this is going to _pay_. So help me…

He's asleep, which is relief, he looks exhausted.

Meir is rattling off something about Tony needing to see a specialist for his nose tomorrow to make sure the bones are healing right.

I really don't like the idea of letting him out of my sight again so soon.

Just as I am thinking of this I notice Meir.

She is kneeling next to me with a glass of water and some pills.

"He needs to take these, or he's going to be in a lot of pain," she informs softly.

I gently rouse him enough to swallow the pills and he's out again immediately afterward.

"What happened?" I ask desperately.

"He was mugged basically," she whispered, "some guy was waiting for Anya and I to leave I guess and didn't realize that we carpooled. He must've thought the other car was one of and when he realized his mistake tried to take Tony out of the picture and panicked. He grabbed Tony from behind and…"

She swallows looking distraught before continuing after I urge her to.

"Tony the first thing he said to me when he first started coming around was that he was glad it was him instead of us…he was worried that the guy would've raped us. The man beat him…and stole his car. He was stabbed and the guy just left him there on the ground. If Anya and I had been a few minutes longer…" she takes a breath and holds her hands to her mouth, "I don't think he remembers telling me that."

I squeeze my eyes shut and suck in a calming breath, holding Tony a bit tighter, but gently.

I'm trying not to start trembling.

I've been worried sick.

Now I'm pissed and worried…and _pissed_.

Tony curls a little tighter, trying to get more comfortable.

"Meir? Can't you get his shoes? I can't reach without knocking him onto the floor," I ask softly.

Meir wipes her eyes before nodding quickly doing the said task and I gently adjust Tony so he's more comfortably positioned against me.

I thank her softly and cradle Tony more gently, despite my anger and worry I don't want him to be in more pain later.

I struggle to get more comfortable with Tony asleep on me and remember April's coffee table.

Within minutes I've managed to prop my feet against April's coffee stand and suddenly I'm asleep.

Days without sleep and being on an emotional overdrive has taken its toll.

Just as I slip away a brief worry flickers through my mind.

Tony's Night Terrors…they better not start up again…

**A/N: Two reviews guys? I'm hurt. Come on now, let me know what you guys are thinking. Things are about to open up a bit about Tony's past. Sorry for the delay I've been sick.**


	8. Chapter 8:Fear

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Eight: Fear**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I wake to the sound of my family talking softly in April's kitchen and slowly take in everything around me.

Tony is still asleep, twitching slightly and mumbling, but asleep.

April is telling my brother's what happened to Tony, which means Meir has probably either headed home or gone back to work.

"Is he going to be ok?" I hear Mike ask, "I mean seriously dude…ow."

"He'll heal Mike, just going to be hurting for a while," Don comforts with a chuckle.

I gently press a kiss to Tony's forehead before gently adjusting my grip to lift him bridal style as I slowly get to my feet.

He twitches and whimpers, fingers gripping the sweatshirt I put on to help me blend earlier.

I turn and ease him down onto the couch, doing my best to make sure he's comfortable, before gently easing his fingers lose.

He stirs and whimpers softly which makes me frown slightly.

I need to call his mom. She'll know what to expect after this and I could use her advice.

Casey greets me softly as I walk into the kitchen to join the group.

"He alright?" Raph as gruffly, eyes darting over my shoulder to insect Tony.

Though he hasn't said it out loud, Raph has taken Tony under wing as "younger brother who needs protection" despite the fact that Tony is six years my senior.

Our age gap has never really bothered me and most people think Tony is in his mid to late twenties when they first meet him anyway.

That was an interesting conversation when they all figured it out, cracks me up every time remembering the look on April and Casey's face when they realized that Tony not really that much younger than them.

They are all waiting for my answer and I can't decide how to reply so I say it honestly.

"I think so…but I'm worried and I need to call Francisca," I sigh finally.

April nods and grabs her land line before handing it over.

Long distance bill, I'll have to ask Tony to pay her back.

I dial and lean back against the counter waiting, absent mindedly wondering what time it is there.

She picks up the phone and starts rattling off in Spanish so fast I can't understand her.

"Francisca, I can't understand you when you talk that fast," I say with a chuckle.

She pauses then.

_Leo! How are you sweetheart? How's Tony? Is Everything ok? What's happened? Where's Tony? How MANY times must I insist you call me mom?_

I have to pull the phone away from my ear and I am laughing softly. She's met me in person twice and flat out told Tony she liked me called me "exotic" I couldn't stop laughing when she said that because Tony was blushing brilliantly.

By the time she stops asking questions I've managed to stop laughing.

Things turn somber as I explain what has happened and wait for her reply.

_He was just released?_

"Yeah, today. I don't know what to expect…do you think?" I pause frowning as she starts talking to herself quietly in Spanish.

She switches back to English when she starts talking to me again.

_I would hope not but be ready they might start up again…do they know who attacked him?_

"Not yet…but if I get my hands on him-" I'm cut off by her gentle reprimand.

_Now Leo, understand this…you get to him __**after**__ I beat the snot out of him for hurting my baby boy._

I can't help but smile.

"Of course, I meant that completely," I offer seriously, trying not to laugh at the thought of an angry ex-super model with manicured nails beating the snot out of someone.

Because she'd do it; she'd make me or Tony hold her pumps and earrings first though.

_I'm going to let you keep an eye on him for me for now ok? If the terrors start up call me __**immediately**__. I'll grab the first flight to New York. Can I reach you at this number?_

"You'll probably get April instead but she can get a hold of me," I answer, "Any warning signs I don't know about?"

_He'll start pulling away and not talking. That's the big flag, other than that you know already._

I nod and take a deep breath.

"Thanks Francisca…mom," I quickly correct after she chides me, "I'll let you know."

After I hang up Mike is staring at me with a grin.

"Mom?" he laughs softly.

"Tony's mom, she _insists_ I call her mom as well," I chuckle.

"Nice," Raph laughs softly.

Don is watching me as my gaze is resting worriedly on Tony's sleeping form.

"What warning signs were you asking about?" Don asks softly.

My gaze flicks to Don and I sigh before closing my eyes.

"It's not really my place to go into detail. I mean seriously only four living people even know what happened, but Tony had something happen to him when he was fifteen and he had night terrors for four years afterward. Francisca put him through a lot of therapy and counseling," I sigh.

"Night terrors?" Mike asks frowning slightly in confusion.

"Extremely bad nightmares," Don informs, "they feel so lifelike that some people can actually give themselves a heart attack."

I nod.

"Tony's got so bad Francisca had to hospitalize him," I inform softly, "They put him on anti-hallucinogenics."

Don's eyes widen slightly.

"What happen-holy crap," he turns to look at Tony with a look of gentle pity, "the poor guy."

"Why do you think this will trigger them?" April asked softly, stepping forward to glance at Tony's sleeping form her motherly side coming out.

"He was attacked from behind," I say simply.

No one moved.

Raph curses softly.

"Are you ok?" Mike asks.

"Tired as hell and worried," I sigh rubbing my face, "going to have to take this one day at a time and hope for the best."

We all settle in for the night after talking quietly so not to disturb Tony.

April and I set up the guest bed before I move Tony in there, making sure he takes the pain medication and eats something.

After my brothers settle in with Casey to watch a movie and April heads to bed I slip in and curl up beside Tony.

I gently wrap him in an arm and fall asleep. The next morning I wake to April laughing and find Tony isn't next to me.

I find him in the kitchen with April and Casey.

"Morning sleepy head," he greets, smiling softly.

I grunt in reply before shaking my head to clear it and finish waking up.

He chuckles softly.

"April was just getting ready to take me my appointment. I was going to have this whole breakfast in bed thing but no, you woke up," tony teases.

I blink startled, then.

"I could go back," I offer impishly.

Tony's dark-sapphire-blue eyes sparkle mischievously.

April grins and laughs softly at Casey's startled look.

Then I remember Tony's injuries and frown, eyeing his frame.

"How're you feeling?" I ask gently.

"Sore, but otherwise ok," he says softly.

I watch him carefully as I walk up before gently holding him close.

"You scared the hell out of me," I whisper softly, "make sure Meir has my number from now on."

He chuckles, but leans into me, wrapping his good arm around to hug me.

I rest my head on the top of his and we stay that way for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry and I will," he replies after a few minutes.

After he finishes eating April ushers him along to make the appointment in time and Casey and I are left alone.

Eventually he heads down to man the shop while I sit and think.

It isn't but a few minutes after he goes down that he returns with some flowers claiming someone had dropped them off for Tony.

As I open the card from the flowers I suddenly feel a sense of dread as my fingers pull out a picture of Tony drinking coffee with Meir.

And scrawled on the back are words that make my blood turn to ice.

_Found You. Don't think I would've have killed you the other day. –Adrian Vega_

"No," I breathe, "It can't be…"

I can't let Tony see this.

I grab the flowers and hurl them from April's window, chest heaving.

Then I fight the urge to call April and demand she and Tony get back _now_.

Tony's stalker is back.

**A/N: Dun dun dun….Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9:Ice Burns Fire

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Nine: Ice Burns Fire**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I can't focus beyond trying to figure out how I am going to keep this information from Tony long enough to find Vega and slaughter him.

_I will rip Vega apart._

I will commit murder to keep this man away from Tony.

Murder.

Which is something that goes against every, piece, of my being, especially my code of honor, against Bushido.

I'm trying to breathe, trying to focus my anger into logical thought, the picture Vega sent along crushed in my grip as I gulp down an infuriated breath.

Then my skin crawls slightly.

He knew to send the flowers to April's…he's watching…that means he knows where Tony lives.

I suck in deep breath and fight the urge to scream in anger and desperation.

_I will not let Vega touch him._

By the time I manage to get my anger in check they've been gone about an hour and I fight to maintain control as I contemplate what I am going to do next.

I need to inspect Tony's place before he goes back for anything and the only way to do that is to make sure he skips going home tonight.

I flip open my phone and frantically text April to take Tony straight to the Lair when they get done at his appointment.

**Tony's POV**

As April and I are just getting ready to run onto my street after my appointment Leo texts her she chuckles.

"He's such a worry wart," she says as she smiles after reading it, "Wants you to head straight over. You just needed some documents from your place right?"

"Yeah, it'll take me a few seconds to grab them," I reply, "that and probably my notes for work Meir said she left my sketchbook there yesterday when she grabbed me some clothes…or what's left of it anyway."

I flinch at the thought.

All of my drawing designs, my pencils, my copic markers, my pens, my _laptop_, it's all gone.

Ran over by my own car.

At least my sketchbook survived, if a little worse for wear, most of my designs should be ok…I hope.

I sigh, body aching, still extremely sore and feeling drained.

I really just want to curl up with Leo and not move but at this point but I need to get my documents and I need to get that sketchbook so I can at least start trying to work out some things for work.

I also have to close all of my whooping two credit cards, my bank card, and figure out how much cash I had on me when I was attacked.

I'll have to order a new cell phone, a new computer, and then most likely upgrade all of my software while I'm at it.

That sounds like so much more work than what I want to deal with right now.

April pulls into my parking space at my flat and I am forced to slowly work my way out of her car holding back whimpers of pain from bending my aching ribs.

"tony….you know I knew you had money but why would…you give this kind of place up to live at the Lair?" She asks gently.

I smile at her softly.

"I love Leo, first off, and second now with you guys accepting us he'd want to see me more often. He'd be coming to see me daily anyway and I figured it'd be better if I was at his place so it didn't feel so much like I was stealing him from his brothers," I reply as I finally unlock the door to my apartment with a spare key from my landlord.

When I open the door I feel myself freeze.

The door swings slowly open revealing the once posh and elegant interior to my home as a whirlwind of papers and broken furniture.

Scrawled across the walls are three words and I fight the urge to scream when I read them.

_Found You.-Vega_

I am slammed back against the opposite wall, eyes huge, vaguely aware of the fact that I am hyperventilating.

"Tony….Tony what's wrong?" April's frantically trying to get my attention, "Tony talk to me!"

I'm vaguely aware of the fact that she is calling Leo and then I can hear them arguing.

But I.

I am trapped in a narrowing tunnel of vision with the talons of a flashback taking root in my mind.

It's scrapping, tearing away the barriers I've worked so hard to build up and suddenly I'm there again.

I'm in that basement.

_It's cold, unbelievably cold._

_My wrists are tied above my head to the head board of a metal framed bed._

_My legs are free, limp on the blood stained sheets._

_Hunger, like a punch in the gut._

_The smell of another man's sweat and semen. _

_The just barely far off sound of kids playing in the yard beside the one above me._

_The agony of every broken bone and bruised piece of skin._

_Blood in my mouth._

_The taste of bile as he forces me to kiss him; prying my mouth open with his tongue and fingers._

_I can't breathe._

_Whispered threats and promises in my ears as he touches me._

_Someone save me._

…_Tony…._

_He says he's going to kill me._

…_.TONY…._

_That I'll taste good…_

_TONY! _

_Please…don't touch me…_

"ANTONIO," Leo's voice in my ear snaps me back to the present.

I can't breathe, I'm on the floor across from the still opened door of my flat.

I'm hyperventilating, shaking so uncontrollably it must look like a seizure, I suddenly feel the need to run.

To run and never look back.

I am suddenly aware of the fact that April's phone is against my ear.

"Antonio," Leo's voice is firm.

"Leo…please…don't let him," I manage to choke out before I faint.

I hear April's worried cry just before everything spins dark.

**Leo's POV**

By the time that April manages to get Tony to my place it's been about an hour.

He just walks in looking like a ghost.

After he sees me, he just starts sobbing; he's clutching himself in a self-hug and rocking back and forth.

I move over to him quickly as I can and he leans into me.

As I pull him against me I curse my luck and thank God that I have already called Francisca. She's packing and, well most likely already on the plane to get here.

He's not going to sleep tonight, or rather, if he does, he'll be screaming the whole time.

It takes a good solid twenty minutes for me to get him calmed down enough to form sentences and he just keeps repeating the same thing over and over again.

"Please…please don't let him find me," He chokes out every few seconds.

I've eased him to the floor and pulled him into my lap as he cries.

My hand is gripping the back of his head, fingers in his curls, and the other hand is gripping his frame to me.

I'm aware that I am rocking him slightly and shushing gently.

I don't care what my brother's think, I'm too worried about Tony's mental stability right now.

"It'll be ok," I coax softly, "Tony…I _won't_ let him touch you."

He's scared out of his wits, he's shaking so badly.

"Please," he chokes out, clinging to me in desperation, "don't…don't…don't let him."

"I won't let him touch you," I say firmly, "I'll _kill_ him before he does. I swear on my honor. Tony, _I swear_ he won't touch you."

After what seems like hours he finally stops shaking and lays limp against me.

We stay like that, for who knows how long.

I just hold him.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated! **


	10. Chapter 10: Hell in high Heels

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Ten: Hell in High Heels**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

Tony is sitting on the couch with Mike; I think Mike is trying to distract him.

Like Don and Raph who have been trying to convince me not to fly off the handle, hunt Vega down, and slaughter him.

I'm usually calmer than this. I am usually more in control.

But I am…angry? Pissed? Furious? Scared? Worried?

All of the above?

Don is talking to me softly, the combination of him and Raph's efforts to keep me from flipping out.

Never thought I'd take anger management advice from my younger brothers, especially Raph.

Guess there is a first for everything.

I'm in the kitchen with Raph leaning against the counter as I open and close cupboards, slamming them shut or slamming a cup or various other item down onto the counter.

"Leo, trust me, breathe, you're going to break something," Raph cautions carefully.

"Yeah," I snarl, "Vega's neck."

Don flinches and Raph tenses slightly.

I fight the urge to say something else and bite down so hard on my tongue I taste blood.

I turn and pour the hot water into the cup of tea for Tony and throw together a sandwich before storming off towards him.

Tony is still horribly pale and he is huddled pretty tight on the couch, good arm gripping his knees.

Mike is next to him talking softly, trying to pull Tony's attention away from what has just happened.

Just as I reach them Mike says something that makes Tony smile slightly.

He glances up at me, his usually confident dark-sapphire blue-eyes, looking lost and desperate.

He flinches when he sees me and I soften my gaze, shoulders dropping slightly as I realize how scary I must look.

I squat next to him and offer the tray.

"You need to eat something," I say softly, "and drink the tea. It'll help."

Tony nods, but doesn't move at first, then slowly he reaches out and takes the tray.

Inch by inch he loosens his tense frame and places the tray on his lap. But he just sits there until I place a hand on his and close my fingers over it.

He sobs, then, tries to hold it back.

Tony's a strong guy, trust me, he can take a lot, but having your worst nightmare waltz right back into your life after claiming to have been the one who put you in the hospital…it would shake anyone up.

I pull his hand up to my lips and brush a kiss, whispering words of strength and comfort in both Spanish and Japanese.

He doesn't understand the later but it has the same effect.

Finally he carefully picks over the sandwich and begins to eat.

I don't let go of his hand, but continue to whisper words of comfort against it.

By the time he starts to sip the tea the color is starting to return to his cheeks and he is less shaken looking.

I make eye contact with Mike who offers a nod and a slight smile.

I ask without words for him to stay and continue distracting Tony and he understands.

If there is one thing Mike is good at, it's making people laugh. I need Tony to focus on something other than Vega right now.

April should be getting back soon with Francisca I think absently.

Just as I am thinking of this I hear the click of heels on cement and turn.

At fifty-nine Francisca can still stop a man with one look, even a gay one.

Her once waist length black hair is now an elegant bob; that is nearly white with age. But her features are still absolutely elegant and her body still has all the seductive womanly curves.

None of it is fake, if there is one thing Francisca hates, its plastic surgery.

"Leo? Tony?" I hear as she spots me, eyes searching for her son.

Tony stands up beside me.

"You called my mom?" he asks, trying to sound annoyed, but it comes out sounding relieved.

I simply nod before turning my attention on Francisca.

She ignores me for the time being and I step out of her way.

"Antonio," she breathes before rushing forward, heels clacking sharply as she walks over to him.

Before Tony can object she drags him into a hug.

Tony is squirming slightly, but at the same time he is relaxing in his mother's grip.

I smile.

Despite the circumstances, these two have missed each other terribly, and it's a much needed reunion.

Francisca releases Tony and looks him over at arm's length.

Her critical eye takes in his haggard appearance and the fact that he looks strained.

"You ok?" she asks gently and then in Spanish so 'only' Tony can understand, "Usted me puede decir. ¿Está haciendo bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? "

_You can tell me. Are you doing ok? Do you want me to take you home?_

He sighs before leaning against her hand that cups his cheek, a thumb rubbing it gently.

"Estoy ... bien. Leo me está protegiendo. Es que ... es bueno verte también mamá," Tony replies softly.

_I'm...fine. Leo's protecting me. I just...it's good to see you too mom._

I manage a soft smile before walking up to the pair.

"Buenos días muy temprano Francisca. ¿Usted quiere que yo te mostraré donde tu habitación antes de que nos habló?" I ask, hoping I make sense.

_Good very early morning Francisca. Did you want me to show you where your room is before we all talk?_

She smiles then looks at Tony before returning her gaze on me.

"Eres españoles es cada vez mejor ... pero lo hablo a través de tu nariz," She replies with a soft chuckle that Tony mimics, "Y sí, gracias."

_You're Spanish is getting better...but you speak it through your nose. And yes, thank you._

I chuckle softly; it feels good to smile right now despite how angry and worried I am.

I offer her my arm and nod to Tony who takes his mother's dropped bag despite his injuries and I lead Francisca towards the guest room I made up for her.

As we leave I hear Mike ask Don if he knew I spoke Spanish and chuckle at Raph's reply.

"Seriously Mike? At this point nothing would surprise me about Leo," Raph chides.

Tony and I get Francisca settled and I fill her in on what has happened as Tony rests his head in his mother's lap as she sits on the bed.

Francisca is running her fingers in soothing motions through Tony's hair and against his cheek as I finish telling her what I know.

I leave out the bit about the picture that I already told her, the last thing we need is Tony panicking because Vega has been watching him.

Tony's eyelids have been drooping and he keeps trying to wake back up but finally he slips into an exhausted sleep and Francisca and I continue talking.

"So Tony escapes him and Vega disappears then over twenty years later he just shows back up…it doesn't makes sense," I sigh, careful not to wake up Tony, who for now at least is sleeping soundly.

"I doubt he ever really disappeared," Francisca says sadly, her dark brown eyes watching her sleeping son, "That monster I'm sure has been watching my poor son for years."

She gets a worried frown after saying this.

"Francisca," I whisper waiting until she looks at me to continue, "I'd rather _die_ than let Vega touch him. I swear it."

She smiles sadly at me.

"I know sweetheart. Mom's just worry," she replies, gently pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead before gently chiding me, "and again…call me mom. I don't want to hit you with my heels they're new."

I manage a smile and nod.

"Of course not, don't ruin them," I chuckle weakly.

She smiles softly again still watching Tony sleep.

I'm beat, Francisca most likely has jet lag, and Tony is finally, mercifully, asleep.

I just hope the night terrors stay away a bit longer.

"My family is going to want to know what is going on," I whisper not particularly looking for an answer.

"You have my permission to tell them. But I want to be there, tell them to rest and tonight after dinner we'll tell this horrid tale," she informs me softly.

She is watching me perceptively, taking in everything about my posture.

"I'll let them know then I'll be back. Do want anything?" I finish with a question.

"A glass of water and an extra pillow. Are you going to curl up next to me too?" it's a motherly question and invitation; she simply wants to know if I need a parent right now too, "Are you ok?"

Honestly I could use a hug and I don't want to be far from Tony.

I look at her and realize just how much I miss my father.

My parent.

I find myself nodding before I can stop myself.

"If it's ok," I sound like a lost kid.

She reaches out and I latch onto her hand before I can change my mind, kneeling next to her and pressing my face against her lap so the top of my head brushes Tony's.

I sob before I can stop it, I'm wrung so tight.

So scared for Tony's safety, for his health, and so worried about keeping him safe, so scared to lose him.

So angry at Vega, so angry at fate for throwing this into our already adjusting lives, so angry that Tony has to endure this.

I miss my father, I miss the relationship we used to have and the way he'd always be able to comfort one of us.

I _do_ need a parent right now; someone to guide me in the right direction.

Someone to keep me focused on what is right.

She places her free hand on my head and presses a kiss to it too.

"Oh sweetheart," she comforts.

"I miss him," I choke out, "I miss my dad. He'd…he'd know what to do…"

She sits there and she holds the both of us as I sob and Tony sleeps.

It's cathartic and I cling to her as much of a comfort as she is to Tony she has suddenly become the same to me.

She doesn't care how uncomfortable the position she is in is, she's a mom.

"My poor boys," she finally whispers, "my poor, poor boys."

**A/N: BTW I am using Google-Translate for the Spanish sorry if it's wrong, let me know so I can fix it. Reviews folks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Peel Back the Walls

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Eleven: Peal Back the Walls**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

I wake up to the sound of Leo snoring softly beside me.

At first I am confused as to why I am not in Leo's room, but then it all comes crashing back into focus.

I feel my skin crawl and squeeze my eyes shut.

Vega.

The very name makes my skin feel filthy, makes me want to scrape my body clean.

I feel the insistent and desperate need to take a wire brush over my body and then to lock myself in an impenetrable hideaway.

I'm aware that I am whimpering and suddenly Leo's golden-brown gaze snaps up to look at me and he holds my gaze.

I woke him up.

I feel horrid and start to open my mouth to apologize.

I feel a small piece of his strength and confidence surge towards me from his gaze and the thoughts I entertained briefly of apologizing, jump clean out the window.

I am scared.

I am so scared of Vega, of him finding me, of him getting a hold of me again.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

"He'll…" I start.

My chest heaves as panic takes a hold of me and I start to whine in terror at the thought of Vega getting a hold of me.

Then suddenly Leo is straddling me carefuly, holding my head in his hands and kissing my mouth and cheeks, my forehead, my neck and then moving back up.

The whole time he is whispering words of comfort and strength, words of promised protection; words of a warrior promising to protect his chosen one.

After a few minutes my mind clears as his words break through and I wrap my good arm around his neck and press my forehead to his lips.

I feel…safe.

Leo remains where he is rattling off something in Japanese, I don't know what it means but it sounds beautiful.

He continues to talk to me, not necessarily saying anything for a few moments and I felt my trembling quiet some.

I feel my fear slip away as he talks about protecting me.

"Watashi wa itsumo arudeshou, watashi wa itsumo anata o mamotte kureru, watashi wa itsumo anata o hozon suru tsumoridesu," Leo whispers in my ear.

I do know what that means.

_I will always be there, I will always protect you, I am always going to save you._

I swallow and nod weakly; I can feel my lower lip trembling as I struggle to keep my calm.

"I love you," he whispers suddenly.

It's said with such conviction my eyes fly open in surprise.

It's not like I don't know it, but the way he said it, it startles me.

"I know," I reply softly.

"No, Tony. I _love_ you…I'd spend the rest of my life with you if…" he pauses searching my gaze, "If Raph were to-?"

He stops as if trying to find the words to finish.

I stare, feeling a tear slip from my right eye, understanding the level of conviction and love he is stating.

I am more touched than he could possibly understand.

"Would you…marry me?" he finally asks.

Despite everything that has happened, despite what fears are tugging at me now, despite Vega's threat…I am suddenly safe.

"Yes," I breathe and I lift my head to brush my lips on his.

He returns the affectionate motion and we break apart after a few moments and he nuzzles my neck.

Scent marking. I am his.

It's the most blatant display of affection he has and can make around his family. Leo and his brothers can smell it, humans can't.

It declares to those who can tell that I am his mate…for life.

Neither one of us wants to move; we don't want to ruin the moment.

Personally I'd like to stay this way for the rest of forever.

But the pain in my left side is increasing slowly and I can't help but wince as I try to move to adjust my aching frame.

"Hurting?" Leo asks softly when he notices.

I nod.

"I don't want to move," I mumble against his lips.

"Neither do I, but you need a decent meal and those pills," he replies, stealing a quick kiss before getting up.

I watch him move and find myself remembering why I fell in love with him.

Leo is a protector, a warrior, a work of lethal art in motion.

As much as I could be considered as graceful as a dancer, Leo would be as lethal and beautiful as a tiger.

Something you can't ever take your eyes off of, but you never want angry.

Even when he isn't trying Leo moves with absolute silence, it is so natural to him that it always puts me in awe.

I'm admiring him and he knows it, but he doesn't stop me, for that I am thankful.

He doesn't let me do it often.

Leo's frame is wrapped in lean, solid, and gorgeously toned muscle; hours, days, _years_ of repetitive katas and just enough weight lifting.

His dusty gold plastron is a series of eight tough, but flexible, plates that interlock and slide gently against each other as he moves. His carapace is a sleek black domed arch that frames his shoulders, dips with his lower back and narrows slightly at his hips. The arched dome isn't large or obstructive but just enough to be there, enough to prove he has a carapace. His face is narrower than his brothers', with strong cheek bones and a broad brow. His skin is slightly leathery and the color of fresh grass, dappled in slightly darker green and even a few black and brown freckles.

Under his mask, which sadly I can't see, is what I call his eyeliner.

Leo has black marks under his lower eyelids that trace up along the edge of his eye like eyeliner and trails off into dots as it meets up with the streak of red that just barely starts at the edge of his upper eyelids and streams along with the dotted black to his temples where it briefly changes to a burnt yellow before fading into the color of his green skin.

This is what remains of his red-eared-slider marks.

I find them beautiful. He finds it embarrassing.

Every inch of him has at least a slight scar, evidence of a rough youth, of fighting to survive and to conquer his enemies.

My warrior.

I lift my gaze back to his and manage a weak smile.

"I love you," I find myself finally returning.

He offers a slight smile before extending a hand to help me up.

I lean against him, smiling slightly at our height difference. It isn't as much as it used to be, but still I am just two inches taller than him.

Leo is 6'2" and I am 6'4".

"Aren't you ever going to grow?" I hear myself tease as I lean into his embrace.

He chuckles softly and I feel the vibration in his chest.

"Now be nice," he teases back softly before gently touching my face, "the bruising looks like it's almost gone."

He means around my nose. Finally.

"Good," I sigh.

"Come on, your mom promised food. Then we break the story to my family," Leo says as gently as he can.

I swallow and nod.

Up until now the only four people who knew about what happened to me when I was fifteen were Leo, my mom, myself, and Vega.

That's it, not even Meir knows.

It is not in any concept of the word a pretty tale.

"Do we have to?" I hear myself ask, this story is not something I like to think about.

Leo smiles gently before stroking my cheek with the pad of a forefinger.

"Raph already considers you a brother…which means he's protective and he'd like to know who to kill. If I don't get to _him_ first," Leo states, ending with a protective anger.

I chuckle.

"Just…I," he stops me with a gentle look and then a quick kiss.

I missed the affectionate side of him.

"He can't touch you here," Leo informs me, it's not stern, but it shares the raw power of Leo's protective streak in every word.

I take a centering breath before nodding and taking Leo's hand as he leads me out into the kitchen.

April and Casey are there with Leo's brother's watching us.

Mike's eyes fall on our hands and then he smiles at us and winks.

I'm honestly not sure as to what to make of that and chose to ignore him.

Leo grunts and I see him roll his eyes at his brother and I smile slightly in good humor.

Then I spot my mother and can't help the wave of relief and joy that hits me when I see her.

She's making her lemon and chicken roast and I become aware of just how hungry I am.

Not to mention that I have missed her cooking.

Leo gives my hand a gentle squeeze before he guides me into the kitchen and with one hand gets my pills and a glass of water before releasing my hand so I can take them.

I'm using my sling and I realize how much my arm hurts but manage to hold my arm to my stomach to keep from bumping it on things.

My mom frets over me for a minute before patting Leo's shoulder gently in greeting and then fretting over him.

Leo like normal patiently tries to work his way through her affection.

Splinter doesn't realize how much damage he did. Leo needed a father the past ten years and instead Leo lost a small amount of faith in parental love. Splinter unintentionally told Leo that not even a parent could love him and it broke Leo's heart.  
My mom is slowly changing that view, that broken trust is being mended.

Leo excuses himself as my mom turns to ask me to help and walks up to his brothers.

They are talking in Japanese, which is technically Leo's native tongue, so I understand that it is more natural for him to talk to his family in and find no offense in it.

Sort of like me talking with my mother in Spanish.

Mike's head snaps around and looks at me with a big grin and I realize Leo is asking his brothers to help him with his request he made earlier. Mike starts to say something and Leo swats at him. Mike dances out of reach and then darts forward and sing-songs something at Leo. This time both Raph and Leo swat at him.

Mike doesn't avoid both of them.

Leo catches him and drags him into a head lock with Mike's face in his armpit.

Leo, Raph, and Don continue talking as if nothing has changed despite Mike's squirming.

I'm trying not to laugh, gripping my ribs as they flare up in pain in protest to my repressed laughter.

My mom is laughing softly at the show despite the fact that she doesn't have a clue as to what they are talking about.

I haven't told her yet.

I chuckle as Mike finally manages to squirm free making gagging motions, only to be clothes-lined by Raph and to have his bandanna tails snagged by Don.

Leo cuffs him over the head and scowls slightly but returns his attention to Raph.

Raph is watching his elder brother in silence for a moment and then after exchanging a look with Don he nods.

My heart about explodes in my chest with excitement and I turn to smile at my mother.

She gives me a confused smile in return before going back to her cooking muttering something about the strangeness of boys.

I settle in to help her, taking comfort in the feeling of cooking alongside my mother.

It is the most therapeutic thing I know…well except receiving a massage from Leo I guess.

That is rather relaxing and therapeutic.

Poor April and Casey they are out of the loop about the upcoming wedding.

I'm trying to figure out how that will work precisely.

I'm not sure tonight is the best time to mention it as things are going to get rather somber after dinner, it would spoil the news.

Which is why I haven't told my mom yet, I don't want April and Casey to feel like the last ones to know nor do I want the good news being ruined by my grisly tale.

After we eat we move into the den area and settle into comfortable positions.

I settle myself into Leo's lap with my mother sitting beside us and take a deep breath.

"This…this isn't something easy to tell," I whisper, "I…I don't like to think about it let alone talk about it; which is why my mom and Leo are going to tell this story, because I won't be able to finish."

April nods and squeezes Casey's hand.

Her blue eyes radiate strength and love.

No wonder Leo trusts her so much.

Leo's brothers, soon to be mine as well from what I've guessed, are all sitting in varying positions watching us…me.

But they each offer a nod of encouragement and silently offer comfort.

As my mother's voice starts the story I close my eyes, lean into Leo's embrace and try not to let my mind travel down horrible trails.

Let the nightmare see light again, abet briefly.

**A/N: Cue "awwwwwwww". Honestly I hadn't planned for that proposal until later but it just sort of happened as I was writing and I was like, nope, not changing it. Also I may not get a chance to update until after Christmas, I will try to but no promises, I am out of twon visiting family. : ) Leave me reviews guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Open the Flood Gates

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Twelve: Open the Flood Gates**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

I feel myself slipping back into the memories as my mom begins to retell the tale.

"Between the ages of thirteen to fifteen Adrian Vega stalked my son and on Tony's fifteenth birthday on his way home from school, Vega took him. Vega lived two blocks from our home and had an unfinished basement with an old metal framed bed where he chained up my son. The first night he molested Tony, the next night he whipped his back, the third he repeated the process, and then after one week when he raped my son for the first time. The windows going to the basement were painted over in black so no one could look inside. Tony was gagged so he couldn't call out for help. Vega had my son locked in that basement for six months," My mom starts.

There is a collective horror etched into Leo's family's faces.

"Every night Vega would torment Tony by whispering things in Tony's ear that he was going to do to him the next day. Vega made sure that he could see the bones of the previous six victims on the shelves and ground around him. The sheets that Tony was forced to sleep on were stained with blood from the other victims and Tony himself," Leo added softly, holding me close, "he made sure Tony knew that eventually Vega would kill and later eat him."

The horrified expression on Mike's face will haunt me; even at thirty Mike has a child-like heart. The evil in this world has yet to stain him completely, until now, I feel despicable for doing so.

My mind spins back to that basement and I grip Leo's hand in an attempt to center myself.

_The sensation of a cold breeze as the freezer is opened and a human body part is pulled out and taken upstairs to be cooked…which he later force-fed me. _

_The horror of black eyes forcing me to watch him as he touched me, as untrimmed finger-nails dragged across my chest and snaked lower to touch places ever so private._

_He violated me in every way, his mouth slanting over mine as agony wracked my frame as he rapped me._

_My muffled screams of pleas for mercy for someone to save me._

_The repeated slaps and laughter as I begged to be let go._

_He burned the bottoms of my feet and my hands. He flipped me onto my back and laid in with the whip, laughing manically as I bucked and squirmed in an attempt to get away._

_The repeated punches to the face as he claimed that it would "make my meat more tender"._

_The feeling of needles as he gives me some sort of drug every day. Which I later learn is LSD._

_The distant sound of children playing somewhere above me._

_The flicker of hope when he doesn't come down to hurt me one day…and then another…and finally on the third day a desperation to escape takes a hold of me._

_I am struggling to get my wrists free when he finds me and begins hitting me with the rock in his fist._

_The sounds of children playing._

_I wake to blood soaked sheets and a deep, festering, agony in my lower region._

_He's rapped me again._

_My stomach is bruised and my ribs ache as I try to breathe._

_He's straddling me, hands stroking my throat before his fingers close around it and he begins to squeeze._

_I can't breathe._

_I begin to struggle, legs kicking out frantically, jerking my arms in an attempt to break free._

"_Time to die boy," he hisses in my ear as he leans over and gives me an intrusive kiss, making the mistake of removing my gag._

_As he forces his tongue into my mouth I bite down._

_Blood._

_He shouts angrily and slaps me repeatedly until I lay there stunned._

_His hand tightens around my throat and I struggle harder when it clicks that I am going to die if I don't fight back._

_He's rapping me as he is strangling me!_

_I don't want to die like this!_

_I am struggling and suddenly my hands break free I scramble to get a hold of something, anything. _

_I grip a rough, hard object and swing with all of the strength I can muster._

_It's the rock and it nearly splits his skull open as he sags on top of me._

_I scream and scream and scream._

_I hear voices at the window and suddenly accompanied by breaking glass sunlight streams in._

"_Oh mi Dios," I hear someone cry, "call the cops!"_

_He is waking up and gets up off of me, turning to see the man that has squirmed in through the broken window._

_I hear a knife and scream a warning as the man who is trying to help me realizes the danger but it is too late as He stabs him._

_I scream again and before He can stop me I drag myself off the bed and towards the stairs._

_Agony._

_I manage to crawl up the stairs and get to the floor of a kitchen before struggling to stand and forcing my legs to run._

_He's charging up the stairs as I scramble out his back door and into the alley there._

_I'm naked, covered in blood and hyped up on adrenaline and He is furious._

_I manage to run as I hear him behind me._

_I trip as I try to jump over a pile of garbage._

_I land in it and feel his fingers scrape my back as I just barely get up and start running again._

_I see my house and realize I've barely been a block from my own home._

"_MADRE!" I bellow desperate for her to be there._

_For my mother to chase away the monster._

_I spot my mother in my back yard and I fly towards her screaming for her to save me._

_She turns and gives me a look of complete horror._

"_ANTONIO?!" _

_Then I collapse next to her, my legs buckling as the pain becomes too much and dread what He will do once he catches me._

_I just want to keep running._

_But that's just it, he disappears, he never rounds that corner._

"_Mama!" I weep against her as she wraps me in her jacket before helping me inside to call the cops and an ambulance._

_The next week is a haze as I am hospitalized and undergo intense psychiatric care._

_But later I learn that Vega is still out there._

I pull back to the present as my mom informs the group of how I managed to escape Vega and then tells them about the four years' worth of therapy, both physical and emotional, counseling, the hospitalizations from panic attacks, from suicide attempts, my intense night terrors, the slow recovery and finally my first year in design school. She tells them about my roommate who was the first outside of my mother and myself to know about my secret. She tells them about how he disappeared and was later found dead the next year and how she suspected at the time and even more so now that Vega had killed him to scare me.

When the tale is done Raph curses and gets up. I watch him as he squats in front of Leo and I. Don and Mike mimic the gesture.

"You're safe," they whisper together and then with Leo they something in Japanese that I don't understand but Leo later explains to me.

They call me family. They claim me as part of the clan.

**A/N: Intense and disturbing, but essential to understanding. Reviews please folks!**


	13. Chapter 13: Chuugi

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Thirteen:****Chuugi**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

It's been two days since we revealed Tony's story.

Tony is currently curled up against me on my bed with his good hand gripping one of mine. The nightmares started up last night and he is finally sleeping soundly.

It is 7 a.m.

I haven't slept all night, I've been gently prying Tony awake each time a nightmare started to take a hold of him.

I've been too worried about falling asleep and letting him slip into a night terror to close my eyes.

He's finally managed to sleep more than ten minutes without having a nightmare start.

I hate Vega.

I hear a soft knock on the door and look towards it.

Tony is curled up so that his head in on my chest and his frame is draped across mine so I can't get up to answer it.

"Who is it?" I whisper just loud enough to be heard.

"Mike," my brother replies softly.

I pause and make sure Tony is covered up, he's wearing boxers but nothing else and I don't want him embarrassed and I don't want Mike to see the scars on Tony's back.

He'll ask questions. I mean he knows, but Mike is naturally curious and he can't resist helping someone.

Questions Tony can't answer, at least right now.

"Come in," I whisper after I cover Tony, and in the process, myself, up.

Mike pokes his head in and his eyes flick towards my bed.

"Leo? Did you even sleep?" Mike asked softly.

I shake my head tiredly and rest my forehead in Tony's dark curls before looking back up and replying.

"Tony started having nightmares," I murmur.

Mike winces slightly but nods.

"Francisca wanted one of us to let you know that she is meeting up with Meir to get those things Tony needed to get done taken care of. She said she'd be back around dinner time most likely," Mike informs as quietly as he can.

I nod and let my head tip back to rest against my wall. I've been on high alert for nearly a week now and I'm exhausted.

Drained.

But my mind is struggling with far too many concerns to sleep.

I'm worried about Tony's night terrors, about his health, and about his depression creeping back. I'm worried about Vega tracking him here. I'm worried about how long I can make him stay here where it is safe without jeopardizing his job. I'm worried about what will happen if I let him out of my sight again.

"Leo?" Mike hisses softly.

I look at him and hum an inquiry.

"Sleep," he orders, "or try to. I'll check in every hour or so."

"I'm fine Mike," I sigh, "Just worried."

Mike is silent for a moment.

"If you don't rest, you won't be alert enough to protect him," he says gently, "and you _are_ tired. I said your name like four times bro. You totally spaced out."

I look at my younger brother and manage a slight smile.

"Make it every half-hour," I mumble before settling myself into a slightly more comfortable angle and letting the waves of exhaustion pull me under.

I wake to the sound of frantic whimpers and feel Tony squirming against me.

No.

Then before I can rouse him, he screams and jerks in my arms, then yelps in pain from his injuries.

"Tony," I order harshly, desperate to wake him before the nightmares devolve into a darker beast.

He jerks in my arms and twists, screaming again.

I hear a commotion at my door and I ignore Mike and Don flinging it open as I focus on waking Tony up.

"TONY," I beg, "wake up! It's ok! You are safe! Wake up!"

The whimpers and brief screams increase into full blown blood-curdling screams and Tony begins to thrash.

His ribs!

I manage to hold him against me as I whisper words of strength and love into his ear and beg him to wake up.

Mike is frozen eyes wide as Tony thrashes and pleads to be let go.

Don is suddenly beside me and uncorks something before quickly passing it under Tony's nose.

Tony jerks awake and sits bolt upright his good hand resting on my chest plates, the other clutched to his chest.

His sapphire-blue eyes stare at me in desperate fear and he is shaking.

I sit up and cup his face gently, kissing him once.

"It's ok," I whisper against his lips, "It's _ok_. You are safe."

Tony is shaking and I'm ignoring the precariously intimate position we are currently in to focus on helping Tony pull himself from the nightmare.

Normally I'd be blushing at the prospect of my family finding Tony and I like this.

But right now, I am more worried about Tony.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he stops shaking and lowers his drained frame back against mine. I pull him close and wrap him in a gentle hug.  
I cradle his head against my chest and kiss his forehead as I work my fingers through his hair. My other arm holds his sore ribs as gently as possible and pressing him to me.

Tony suddenly starts crying.

Its soft, embarrassed, sobs and he is trying to stop.

Oh my beloved.

"Koibito," I murmur, "its ok I am here."

_Lover, sweetheart_

"I'm sorry," he chokes out.

I hush him softly and give my brothers a thankful look, it's the best I can do at the moment.

Don nods and Mike manages to over a comforting smile before Don tugs him out of the room gently closing the door behind them.

"It's ok," I whisper to Tony, "I love you."

He is struggling to get his emotions under control but I hear him mumble against my chest and smile softly.

"I'm an idiot I'm so so so sorry," he says, "and…I…I love you too. Thank you…for being patient."

"You remember me telling you about my enemy from my youth?" I whisper.

"Yeah?" Tony asks softly, sniffling.

I can tell he is confused at the change of subject.

"He gave me nightmares for years. I'd wake up in a cold sweat and get up and walk into each of my brother's rooms to make sure they were still alive. To make sure he hadn't killed them like I had dreamed he was going to," I confess, "I even checked on Splinter. Then I'd sit up the rest of the night and polish my swords and watch the door. Sometimes, sometimes I'd even patrol the tunnels and search for foot soldiers. There were nights when I didn't sleep."

Tony is silent for a moment.

"He scared you that much?" he whispers softly.

"Terrified me," I reply, "not him but what he was capable of. I was terrified he'd make me watch my family die in front of me. Or he'd kill me in battle and deliver my broken body to my family. I was so scared of failing to protect my family that I worked myself so hard, I trained so much, that I did more to alienate myself from my family than he ever did. And the whole time…I was afraid of my family finding out and rejecting me. I was horrified of Him finding that out and using it against me. I was afraid to fail…afraid to disappoint, and mostly I was afraid of inflicting pain on my family."

Tony snuggles tighter against me.

"It wasn't really him that scared you but what he represented…" he whispers after a few minutes.

"Mmmhmm," I hum softly.

"He was everything that could possibly go wrong for you and your mind made him more of a monster," Tony whispers, "he was your worst nightmare made real and that was why you were afraid of him."

"In my mind, despite how skilled I was…he would always defeat me. It took a long time for me to realize how strong I actually was. Tony, you are stronger than Vega. You _fought_ back," I whisper softly.

Tony grips me slightly at the sound of Vega's name.

"You are stronger and braver than I am," I tell him, "Tony…you were on death's door and you fought back. You got _away_. Even I had to have my father save me in the end. My father was the one who killed the Shredder, while I struggled to protect my fallen brothers. Karai would've gutted me if my father hadn't landed the killing blow to Shredder when he did."

"But I thought…I thought you killed him," Tony asks softly, sounding lost.

"Splinter gave me the credit because I managed to stop the Shredder from killing him in his death throws. But it wasn't me who defeated the beast. I didn't have the nerve to admit I had failed to my brothers so I never told them the truth," I reply, "You see. You faced your demon _and_ won. _I_ had to be _rescued_."

Tony is startlingly silent.

"Thank you," Tony mumbles at last.

"You are welcome," I reply softly.

It is actually a relief to tell someone that and I know it made Tony feel a bit stronger, a little more confident.

We remain in silence relaxing against each other for so long I think he might have fallen back to sleep, before Tony speaks again.

"What does _Chuugi_ mean?" he asks softly.

I blink, slightly startled by the question then spot the word carved into my wall beside my bed.

"Loyalty," I reply after a few moments.

"I figured I see something talking about honor on your wall not that," Tony teases gently, but becomes serious before continuing, "despite everything…you were and are always loyal to them."

"To you as well, always to you as well," I whisper, "My brave Koibito."

**A/N: Dawwwwww. Reviews please folks!**

**Just an FYI my fic here is based off of the 2k3 and TMNT-CGI verses. Figured that would help with the timelines. : )**


	14. Chapter 14: Hang the Noose

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Fourteen: Hang the Noose**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

I don't know how long Leo and I lay curled together after he makes his confession.

I am both startled and strengthened by his words. I am honored for him to tell me this and I am surprised to find out that the bravest man I know, the one that I love so much, let fear overwhelm him to the point where his father saved him in the end.

Then I realize something.

"You were brave too," I whisper, "you were scared, so, scared of the Shredder, but you worked so hard to protect your family that even though your father defeated him, you managed to save your father when it was the most important point. You overcame your fear Leo. You saw how weak he was and saw the danger to your father in the Shredder's last moments and saved him. You realized in the end that the Shredder could never truly harm you."

Leo is silent.

I kiss his shoulder due to the angle I am laying at.

Then Leo finally speaks sounding extremely relieved and thankful.

"Thank you," he whispers.

I smile into his shoulder and sigh. It's obvious he needed to hear that. Glad I was the one to tell him it.

I am exhausted and hungry and I am sure Leo feels the same way.

He hasn't slept much at all the past few nights, let alone during the time that I was hospitalized.

I can tell that he is wore out, he needs some sleep, but I feel like making him something to eat before figuring out a way to force him to crash.

"I'm hungry," I whisper, "I want to cook something but I'll need your help."

Leo grunts.

"Tony…me plus kitchen, equals fire," He grumbles.

I chuckle. Leo can't cook to save his life, but he is helpful for the most part at stirring and cutting things.

The most he can do is make tea or sometimes on a good day he can manage not to burn toast.

I squirm carefully so my face is in front of his, I attempt a "puppy-dog face" to which he snorts softly.

"_Fire_," he emphasizes.

I wink impishly at him and put my mouth against his ear slit.

"Oh really?" I whisper seductively.

The reaction is instant.

Leo's whole body tenses up and he sucks in a sharp breath. He starts trembling as I brush my lips down across his jaw and then down his neck before returning up and kissing him gently.

I can feel him shiver as he deepens the kiss.

I pull away and leave a trail of kisses down his neck before getting up and casting him an impish grin over my shoulder.

He's propped up on his elbows, his golden-brown eyes turned molten, more gold than brown now, and he is breathing in short gasps as he tries to regain his control.

I wink before pulling on a pair of my lounge pants and after a moment of thought I forego the shirt.

He's still staring at me in a slightly dazed way when I turn to look at him again.

Then he groans and flops back on the bed pressing his hands to his face.

"You…are…evil," he pants after a few moments.

I chuckle giving him an innocent look.

"Me?" I tease softly, winking.

He chuckles weakly.

Despite how much we both enjoyed that we are both tired and as I look at him I barely suppress a flinch. His whole body displays how exhausted he is, how much strain the past two months have put on him. My poor warrior I hope this is over soon and you can finally rest.

"Yes, you are evil…a horrid tease," he grumbles with a soft smile as he moves to get up.

I wait for him rubbing my arms and sighing before again shooting him a puppy-eyed look.

"Are you going to help me?" I ask softly, attempting a begging look.

"You know…you should really ask Mike to teach you how to do that properly," he teases before reaching for his mask.

I keep forgetting he has a younger brother that is brilliant at using that look…of course he'd be used to it by now.

"No, I mean…leave it off," I whisper when I see that he is reaching for his mask, "I like it."

He looks at me and pauses before setting his mask back down and then nods before reaching down and grabbing me one of my loose fitting sweaters.

I shake my head.

"No its fine," I say softly.

He eyes me, studying me carefully.

Trust me it is slightly awkward walking around with three straight men stepping on egg shells as they try to adjust to myself and Leo but I haven't left a shirt off for Leo since I moved in and he likes watching me.

I think he likes the lean muscle I have.

I've never been one to "body build" but I don't enjoy being out of shape and like having some muscle, reminds me that I do have some physical strength.

"You sure?" he asks softly.

I nod then wink.

"You like it," I tease softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind me, "now come on…I'm starving…"

He laughs before following me out of his room and down the stairs.

Leo's brothers are talking in the kitchen. Don and Raph are nursing cups of coffee as Mike is trying to get them to decide on what to eat for breakfast.

"How about pancakes?" I offer as I approach.

They all turn and pause.

Mike is staring at my stomach and Raph has raised an eye ridge at Leo. It takes me a moment to remember my tattoo and I grin.

"What?" I say innocently.

I have an intricate dragon snaking from the middle of my back and down over my right hip. Its head just dips under the waist of my pants. It's an oriental dragon done in a tribal style.

It's mostly blue and fairly obvious who it is for.

"Um…" Mike starts before finally looking at Leo.

Who is probably blushing because I'm sure he didn't think about it either.

Raph finally breaks the awkward tension.

"Pancakes sound good," he offers before taking a sip of his coffee.

Don is giving Leo an odd look and is chuckling softly behind his coffee cup.

Mike is still in shock.

Leo clears his throat and steps into the kitchen to help grab the things I need.

Just as Mike looks back at me briefly I start laughing.

It feels good to laugh.

"Oh come on Mike…you act like you've never seen a tattoo before," I tease as I pat his shoulder before walking up and starting to prepare the pancakes.

"Not one like that," Mike laughs finally then softer, "Tony…your back is…"

I flinch slightly.

My back is littered with scars from when Vega had me; the tattoo helps hide some of them but not all.

They aren't pretty to look at…which is why about ninety percent of my brief modeling career wasn't shirtless.

"They're from…Vega," I answer after a few moments.

Leo lets his arm brush mine in comfort.

"I'm sorry," Mike says softly.

I turn and look at him and find that he's offering me the flour.

After I take it I nod.

"Thanks," I reply.

After breakfast Leo is sitting next to me at the table quietly sipping his tea. He keeps looking at me and I hold back a soft giggle.

My fears about Vega getting a hold of me are still there, but the desire to tease my fiancé is a strong one.

Thanks to the medication I'm on my ribs don't hurt as much as they actually ache and I take advantage of that to sit with one foot propped up my good arm draped over it and my frame in a relaxed posture.

Don is carrying on a conversation with Leo in Japanese. They started out in English and just sort of lapsed into Japanese. I find it actually rather insightful. I honestly figured Leo mostly spoke English at home now after being here for a few weeks I've come to realize Leo really doesn't speak much for English.

I mean he's fluent to the point where his accent only comes out when he's really pissed but I didn't know how little he used English.

I actually find it kind of hot when he speaks Japanese, he slips more into himself and his culture and I hear the subtle tones in his voice come out more.

Although he's tried to teach me I can't seem to grasp the language. I can stumble through some things but can't wrap my tongue around the subtle fluctuations required to speak it properly.

Raph is listening to Don and Leo's conversation and Mike is attempting to carry one with me but I keep spacing out on him.

"Sorry Mike, spaced out," I apologize when I realize he is staring at me.

He chuckles then glances at Leo.

"How did you guys meet?" he asks out of the blue.

I pause realizing that we never did tell them that story and chuckle. Our initial meeting is rather comical.

"Well which time?" I ask, laughing slightly.

Mike blinks in confusion.

"Leo and I met more than once before we actually started talking to each other," I explain.

"Seriously? Cool…all of them," he replies, flashing a grin.

I throw my head back and laugh.

I don't know why but I find his request funny.

Leo, Don, and Raph all look my way as I stop laughing.

"Well…the first time he landed on my car," I chuckle, "the next time I almost ran him over…then the last time we met up was in Peru when I was sketching some design ideas and happened to look up and-"

I stop suddenly remembering Leo in that moment, he was wearing a brown hooded cloak, kneeling, at the apex of the edge of the ruins with the waterfall cascading only inches away and a knife resting in front of him.

He was crying, chest heaving, screaming words of anger, confusion, and raw agony.

I can never forget the image of him gripping that knife and plunging it into his stomach and watching him fall, tipping forward over the edge and plummeting down.

The sound of his shell connecting with rock and the sickening sound of a large body limply hitting water.

I look at Leo and he pauses, closing his eyes before nodding for me to continue. I've already said too much.

"The final time before we started talking was when he tried to kill himself," I finish softly.

Mike takes in a sharp breath and looks towards his elder brother.

"You what?" he breathed, looking shaken.

Don is silent and Raph is frowning.

"I was depressed…lonely and I thought I could never go home…if Tony hadn't pulled me out of the water I would've bled to death," Leo whispers.

He won't look them in the eye and I feel terrible about agreeing to tell Mike how Leo and I met. Because we never intended to tell all of it.

"I tried to commit Seppuku," he mumbles, hands shaking slightly, "I thought if I could restore my honor Splinter might give me a Bushido burial."

Raph is breathing hard, hands in fists.

"Why…why did you think you had to restore your honor?" He hisses.

Leo is trembling and he looks away.

"Leo." Raph demands.

My beloved…I'm so sorry.

I'm _so_ sorry.

"Splinter forbade me from coming home…he…banished me," Leo finally whispers, "after I was there for a year."

Raph jerks as if he'd been slapped.

It is bad enough finding out your father sent your brother away in shame…but realizing it was actually meant to be permanent after a certain point is heart breaking.

"He what?" Don gasps, looking at me for confirmation.

I nod and he pales.

Leo looks at the floor.

I'm so sorry Leo.

"Leo…I'm sorry…" I whisper, getting up and moving towards him.

He's up and gone before I can stop him and when I hear the door slam I fight tears.

I hurt him. I betrayed his trust. He never wanted his brothers to know that.

To know that his father never intended for him to return.

"I'm sorry," I mumble as I stare at the door wishing Leo would come back.

Mike looks at me and then stands.

"He didn't want us to know…did he?" Mike whispers.

I shake my head before turning and heading back up to Leo's room.

I hear Don say my name but by the time I reach the stairs I am running, choking back sobs and cursing myself for hurting Leo like that.

It's a good hour before I hear a soft knock on the door.

I don't reply at first.

"Tony…I…I'm sorry I asked about it," it's Mike, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I mumble.

Mike steps into the room and stands awkwardly at the door.

"I'm really sorry…I'm guessing he asked you to leave that bit out?" Mike asks and apologizes at once.

I nod.

"You saved him…didn't you?" Mike asks.

I turn my head to look at Mike and sigh.

"Yeah…I treated his injury…the knife didn't quite puncture all the way through his plastron plates…just enough to make him bleed…a lot," I mumble, "he wouldn't eat at first and he never spoke."

Mike slowly sits down at Leo's desk and listens. I pause briefly before continuing.

"He later told me that he thought I was going to sell him or something and he didn't dare make a sound," I sigh, "he was scared of me…would flinch every time I touched him. I found out later that it was because he liked me but was ashamed to want me."

I close my eyes and fight tears.

"Please…tell me?" Mike asks, "I want to know."

"Mike…Splinter hurt Leo really bad…he'd never admit how much to anyone not even me. But your father broke Leo's heart and because of his rejection your brother was afraid to love anyone...ever," I whisper through tears, "He got so angry, so bitter, and so lonely he claimed to hate all of you. He never did…he was just miserable and alone…and God he was scared."

"Scared?" Mike whispers softly, his blue eyes are brimming with tears.

"Scared that he would die alone without anyone ever loving him…he thought that Splinter had told you guys and you all agreed to make him say away…he had this photo of all of you together and he'd…he'd just hold it and cry…" I choke out, struggling to stop the tears because knowing this never fails to break my heart, "when April found him I had finally convinced him he had a future even if you guys never wanted him home. I told him I cared about him and that if he needed a friend and a place to stay when he was finally ready to come back to New York, my home was open to him. Leo…he thought Splinter had sent April to get him…when he got home…Splinter punished him."

"Leo said Splinter never hurt him," Mike whispered, his voice shook despite his attempt to stop it.

I give Mike a sad look and feel sick but he deserves to know the truth.

"He lied," I mumble, "Splinter beat him. Just once. Then he never spoke directly to him again…ever in the years after that."

Mike looks shocked and sits frozen before swallowing.

"Beat him?" Mike mumbles looking shaken.

I nod but don't elaborate Mike doesn't need to know about the bruises on Leo's face that Splinter claimed were from Leo getting cornered…or about the damaged wrist that Leo nursed for weeks as the bones tried to heal.

Splinter only beat him once…but once was enough. It shattered Leo, left a husk behind.

Leo flinched every time his father reached for his walking stick after that, every time his father lifted a hand or a tea pot.

Splinter was so angry he broke a teapot over Leo's head and sent scalding liquid across Leo's head and face.

Burning him and scaring the hell out of Leo in the process.

It was three days after this happened that I found Leo in my living room and sat with him as he begged to understand the anger and the disappointment.

He wept and pleaded with me to help him die because he was so ashamed, so lost, and so desperate to understand what was "wrong" with him.

He was frantic to commit suicide because he thought he wasn't wanted, he was convinced that no one in his family loved him.

He thought they wanted him dead.

Leo even asked me if it was possible that April had known and tricked him into returning so Splinter could punish him.

I told him no and I am thankful that I was right.

My beloved had been hysterical with fear and shame, frantic to understand why and desperate to fix himself.

I remember Leo pleading with me asking about a cure a way to be normal and I remember the pain behind those words and my own anger.

I was furious and I forbade him from harming himself and I told him there was nothing to be ashamed of.

He didn't believe me at first. It took time.

I cradled him until he cried himself to sleep that night and then called my mother in tears.

I was heartbroken at Leo's tale and desperate for help, desperate to understand why someone could be so cruel to their own kin.

My mother did her best to help me and gave me advice on how to heal Leo's heart.

Leo was never the same and it took nearly three years to repair any sort of trust in other people and even then it was touch and go.

Three years, my mother, and my patience.

"Don't tell him I told you," I whisper finally, "please. He's upset with me enough."

"I won't…" Mike murmurs, then, "how bad did he hurt him?"

I close my eyes before replying.

"Bad enough Mike," I reply.

Mike nods and then just sits there in silence.

"Why?" he mumbles after what seems like hours, "Why would Splinter do that?"

"I ask myself that all the time," I whisper before giving Mike a sad look.

**Leo's POV**

By the time I've managed to stop running and calm myself down I'm by the docks. I pause and struggle to catch my breath.

The sun is starting to set.

I'm shaking.

I didn't want my brothers to know…I didn't want them to see our father differently. It was bad enough knowing that our father disapproved but finding out he banished me…that will forever alter their understanding of our father.

It will scar his image forever.

I sit, feet dangling over the edge of the building I am on and put my head in my hands.

I'm not mad at Tony.

I'm not.

Just shaken and sad.

I know he didn't mean to tell them and the look of panicked regret on his face haunts me. I need to apologize for walking out on him but I needed to think first.

I sigh and scrub my face, take a deep breath and stand up.

I want to go home.

No I _need_ to go home. I want Tony to know I'm not mad.

I hope I didn't upset him too much…

Tony needs me right now and he was trying to mention the funny moments of our first meetings to lighten the mood.

He never intended to tell them the rest of the story.

I've already forgiven him.

As I turn to head home something catches my attention and I turn quick as lightening and catch a dart.

I frown then as I am trying to figure it out and I am just starting to look around again I feel the prick of a needle on my neck and stagger as darkness pulls me under.

When I wake my arms are tied above and to the side of me with my feet buckled under me. The weight on my chest and the pain in my arms informs me that I am in a standing position.

I slowly lift my head, feeling groggy and sick to my stomach.

Sedatives always make my stomach upset.

A man of roughly fifty years old is sitting on a chair with his arms across his chest in front of me.

He has a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Hello Leonardo…I am Adrian Vega," he whispers, "you are going to help me get Antonio here."

My blood runs cold and then after my shock wears off and my anger returns I jerk to my feet and lurch forward spitting at him.

"Never," I hiss, "I will kill you before you ever touch him."

Vega just smiles.

It is extremely creepy…extremely unnerving.

"Oh Leonardo…you'll be dead before he ever gets here," he chides.

Then I see the gun in his lap and watch as he opens a cell phone…my cell phone.

My blood nearly freezes in my veins.

"Hello Francisca…you must be home by now. Please do put Antonio on the phone," he says softly.

I hear the confused voice of Francisca handing off the phone.

"Don't LISTEN TO HIM," I shout.

Vega waves the gun in warning but I ignore him.

"TONY _DON'T LISTEN TO HIM,"_ I shout as loudly as I can.

Vega points the gun at my face and stands pressing the muzzle of the gun into my mouth to quiet me.

My heart is racing.

The taste of gunmetal and gun powder stills me. I am glaring daggers.

"Now Antonio…if you want Leonardo to live you will meet me…alone…at the pub on West 24th by Midnight," Vega informs.

Vega frowns but I can't tell what Tony says.

The gun moves too fast to follow and I scream as a bullet makes its home in my right shoulder.

_PAIN._

"That was a warning shot," Vega states.

Bullets hurt…oh man I hate guns.

I really, _really_ hate guns.

_PAIN._

Vega hangs up and I glare at him.

"I will kill you," I promise, gritting my teeth against the pain, "I. Will. Kill. You."

**A/N: Dun Dun dun…..reviews please! **


	15. Chapter 15: Set the Trap

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Fifteen: Set the Trap**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

Vega has Leo…he _has _Leo.

_Vega just shot Leo._

The phone drops from my fingers and clatters on the ground soundly oddly distant.

Leo's voice echoes in my head. _Don't Listen to him._

Then the sound of gunfire and Leo screaming and I taste bile.

Leo…oh God save him…_Vega Has Leo._

"Antonio!" my mother orders, gripping my shoulders and giving me a sharp shake to focus me.

I stare at her, shaking slightly, I glue my gaze on her carmel-brown gaze and beg for her to help me.

"He has Leo," I finally whisper.

Raph is on his feet and is staring at me with his fists clenched.

"Vega?" he asks.

"No," Mike gasps, looking at me in panic.

I nod. I think I'm going to throw up.

_Vega HAS LEO._

"He…he…he shot…" I can't finish the statement, I can't think, "madre…he…Leo…he…screamed…"

My mom's gaze softens and I see the pain and worry in her gaze.

Don curses and jumps to his feet dashing towards the medical room as fast as he can.

"MIKE RUN A TRACE," he orders as he disappears into the other room.

Mike darts towards Don's lab and Raph his standing, chest heaving, amber eyes ablaze, and his fists clenched.

"Tony…what did Vega tell you to do?" he growls out.

"Meet him…alone or…" I stop, choking back a strangled scream of panic, "_ or he's going to kill him!_"

Raph flinches at those words and seems to transform before me. Gone is the rough around the edges second eldest with a mean streak.

I'm looking at a demon from hell itself. Raph's pupils have practically become pinpricks and his eyes are like a smoldering, amber, inferno. The veins are jumping along his neck and every muscle is tense as a spring.

I watch him turn and storm towards his room and hear my mother breathe out a shocked prayer.

She has yet to release me from her grip and has gone slightly pale, but I can see the anger in her gaze.

When he returns two wicked blades I can't recall the name of are holstered to his belt and Leo's swords, which he left in his room, are slung over his shoulders.

"MIKE!" It's an order.

"I'm Trying!" comes the reply.

Don walks up to us drops a duffle bag full of medical equipment and then darts back towards where he sent Mike.

"Raph…he said I had to be alone," I whisper, I can't stop shaking, "at a…pub…by Midnight!"

I'm on the verge of a panic attack I can feel it brushing my mind.

"He's _going to kill_ Leo!" I shout, breaking way from ym mother and staring at Raph in desperation.

Raph looks at me, eyes like the pits of hell.

"Tony…he's going to think you are alone…go get ready…and don't worry…he _won't touch you_," Raph states.

"Raphael I don't think using my son as-" I find myself cutting my mother off.

"Madre…he'll kill Leo," I plead, "it is the only way."

"That monster could take you away again!" My mother shouts, stepping up to me, "he could kill you _Antonio Javier Lafluer!_"

"What about Leo?" I cry, "He'll…torture Leo….he probably is right now!"

I'm nearly hysterical with the need to run away and also to save my beloved.

My mother's lower lip quivers. She's horrified that Vega will harm me…but she is also distraught about Leo.

She turns to Raphael.

"If you let Vega touch my son so help me I will skin you alive," She states, then adds, "Don't you dare let him kill Leonardo. _Don't you dare_. You kill Vega…swear it…_kill him_ and make sure he knows that one should never cross a mother."

Raph's lips curls back in a snarl, he looks even more demonic now, his red mask reminiscent of blood against his blazing gaze.

"Trust me Francisca when I get done with him…_They'll have to scrape his bones off of the ocean floor."_Raph hisses.

I feel a shiver of shock, Leo warned me that Raph carried a blood-lust for his enemies….but…holy freaking crap.

Raph turns to me breaking eye contact with my mother.

"Go," he orders and I find myself bolting up the stairs, ignoring the pain in my ribs and arm as I scramble to get ready.

I am ready faster than I have ever been and I am back downstairs as Don is figuring out where Leo is being held.

Here's the bad news…apparently Vega took out the tracker from Leo's phone which means…they are going to have to follow me and Vega to Leo.

I just hope to God he takes me to where Leo is and I pray Leo is alive when I get there.

**Leo's POV**

Being pistol whipped freaking hurts.

Apparently Vega doesn't take death threats well.

His hit me at least four times in the face.

Most people would've blacked out by now.

I'm not most people.

I…I am a trained warrior who is thoroughly pissed off.

Vega just threatened Tony.

My lover.

My best friend.

My mate.

_I will Kill Vega._

Vega stops and steps back, running a cloth over the gun to clean the blood from my face off of it.

He sets the gun on the table beside his chair and slowly rolls open a leather tool kit.

What is he up to?

He lifts a knife up and eyes me.

"I prefer human meat, but I am curious…as to what a mutant human-turtle-hybrid would taste like," he states with a cold smile.

My stomach twists and I spit at him trying to maintain a cool exterior.

Vega gives me the creeps.

"You know what cannibalism does to the human mind…right?" I cough, "It drives the consumer insane and wracks the body with health issues."

"What makes you think I wasn't already?" Vega chides.

My skin crawls and I stare at him.

He moves forward with the knife and presses it to my throat.

"Should I slit your throat?" He asks before flicking the knife down to my chest plates, "or simply stab you?"

He drops the knife and grips my head and neck and I twist to try and get free.

There's one thing he doesn't know about me…I'm a ninja and he left my legs untied.

Quick as a flash I have him wrapped in my legs and I am cutting off his air supply with my left foot.

But my arms are supporting both of our weight and my damaged shoulder is on fire.

_PAIN._

He twists, gasping, trying to get free and I feel the sharp stabbing pain as he manages to get a hold of the knife and he starts lashing out at my thighs.

_PAIN._

My right arm completely gives out, I'm honestly surprised it lasted this long.

Just a little longer I tell myself…Vega is close to passing out; his thrashing is slowing.

_PAIN_.

I feel the muscles in my left arm straining from keeping our weight up, then I feel a tendon snap and scream as I unwilling go limp my other arm buckling from our weight.

I try to maintain my hold on Vega with my legs.

I can't I'm forced to release him to ease the pain on my shoulders and chest.

He's gasping on the floor, clutching his neck and I am trying to get my legs under me enough to keep the weight off my arms.

_PAIN._

I'm dimly aware of how much of my blood is on Vega and myself…and the floor.

Vega staggers to his feet and I lift my head to look at him and even with my chest heaving and my body trembling from the pain I manage to spit at his feet.

"You are going to regret that_ freak_," Vega rasps, gripping his throat, "Antonio is going to pay for that little problem you caused."

I spit at his feet and attempt to throw my weight forward, the pain in my arms cuts short the action.

"You won't touch him," I snarl.

I manage to dodge the first pistol whip, just ducking my head in time.

The second one nearly cracks my jaw.

His hand closes around my throat and pushes me up against the wall.

I can't move my arms, but again, he forgets about my legs, and despite the pain I manage to kick out at him enough to get him to let go of my neck.

The gun I pressed against my forehead and Vega's nearly black eyes are boring into my golden-brown.

"You'll pay for that boy," Vega hisses.

I suddenly wonder if I will ever see my family again…and I wonder if I will be able to protect Tony.

If I can't keep Vega away from Tony…I swear I'll die trying.

**Tony's POV**

Its midnight and I feel a familiar gaze on my back and a horrifyingly familiar voice in my ear.

Vega.

**A/N: Hang in for the Ride folks, it's going to get bumpy. Reviews Please!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wishing Well

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Sixteen: Wishing Well**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

The ride to where Vega has my beloved is made in silence.

He doesn't touch me and I make note of the bruises on his neck…Leo.

I hope to God he's still alive.

Vega leads me into an old building and I fight a scream when I enter to find Leo hanging by his arms, his legs tied similarly but far apart so that he can't move them at all.

He is covered in blood, but his shoulder…where I am guessing Vega shot him, is bandaged, probably to keep him alive.

He is gagged and he is not moving.

_Oh my beloved._

Vega stops me and points at the bed against the wall.

"You know what I want," Vega orders.

I shake my head and step back. No…God please no. Not that…

The need to run is strong.

I can't breathe God save me…Leo…

Vega pulls a gun from the back of his pants and points it at Leo.

"Antonio," Vega warns, "I will kill him."

Leo doesn't move and the way he is hanging, limply, in those chains.

Is he even alive?

Oh Leo…I can't take the chance…

After closing my eyes I shakily undo my jacket and start to take it off.

"Don't." I manage, "I'll do whatever you want….just don't hurt him anymore."

I can't look towards Leo as I drop my jacket and fight the panic building inside me.

I have to be strong to save him.

It is crushing me…this absolute terror of what Vega is going to do to me.

I don't want Vega to touch me but I can't let him hurt Leo.

I don't know if—if he is even still alive—Leo could he survive more?

Vega watches me as I remove my shirt…I want to scrape my skin raw when I see the way Vega is looking at me.

He moves forward and reaches for my face. I jerk away and flinch as the gun is again pointed towards my lover.

"Last warning," Vega hisses.

Sick, disgusting, monstrous…_freak._

"Not until I can say something to him," I manage, my voice is shaking.

Vega frowns but nods and steps back, lowering the gun slightly.

I walk over to Leo and touch his face. God he's cold…I don't think he is even breathing.

"Leo," I choke out, "Leo?"

I try to find a pulse and fight tears before I turn to glare at Vega.

"YOU KILLED HIM," I scream, hands balled into fists, "You..you…_FREAK_. What did you do to him?!"

Vega moves faster than my eye can follow and the gun he means to hit me with clatters at my feet before it touches me.

I flinch but the blow never comes.

There is a shurikin embedded in the floor beside it. Raph said Vega would never touch me.

And suddenly a beast from hell's fire has a hold of Vega and is beating him. My eyes are wide as I see Raphael move like a raging storm.

The crack of bone, the cries of pain, the blood…

Vega is begging for mercy.

Mike is suddenly by my side and he is untying Leo. I break my gaze away from Raph and Vega to ease Leo's broken body down, cradling him against my chest.

Then I feel a flutter of breath on my cheek as I pull the gag away.

"Leo?" I whisper.

His eyes slowly open and he shudders. Something is very wrong…

Blood on my lover's lips…is he bleeding internally?

Don is checking Leo's pulse and quickly shines a light in his eyes.

"He's drugged," Don curses, "I don't know with what."

"LSD," I manage, body trembling, "Vega always used it on me…most likely anyway."

Leo gives another shudder and groans. He has to be in so much pain. The drugs can't be helping.

"Raph," he rasps finally, thank God he can speak, he seems slightly lucid.

Raph stills behind me, and I turn to see him gripping the front of Vega's shirt with one fist and one of his blades pressed against the underside of Vega's neck.

"Let me…" Leo chokes out.

Vega begins laughing manically.

"You," he rasps, "You? Freak you can't move."

Leo's eyes narrow and I see the anger, he struggles to get up.

I start to stop him, but Leo shakes his head and I, trembling the whole time help him to his feet.

He sways dangerously.

"I have a promise to keep," Leo manages, slowly rising to his feet with Don and I's help.

Mike is tense, dropped into a defensive position, with his 'chucks under his arms.

Mike's eyes are ice…

Don is braced beside Leo's other side, his wooden staff at the ready and his eyes ablaze in a way I've never seen the kind-hearted brother look before.

Either the LSD is wearing off or I was wrong…I was never this lucid.

Leo stands unsteadily on his feet and I shudder at the damage to his arms…he can't move them…

Raph releases Vega and steps back.

I don't understand. What is Leo going to do and how?

"Tony," Leo warns softly, "Look away."

I glance at Don who nods and I nervously close my eyes before shaking my head.

"I want to see," I manage, whole body shaking.

I never see Leo move, one second he's beside me and the next his left foot is connecting with Vega's face.

Leo jumps upward and lets out a series of kicks to which I watch in shock as Vega's back snaps. By the time Leo has unsteadily landed Vega has crumpled to the ground with a broken back and skull.

Leo's right arm hangs limply at his side and his left is not much better, he is covered in his own blood…pale as a ghost…and I have never seen my warrior look better.

He is by far more of a warrior than I ever understood and the look of a champion is about him.

Then Leo's legs buckle and I dart forward to catch him.

Raph gets there first, being closer but lets me ease him to the floor.

Leo is shaking so bad I can't help the sob that escapes me.

"Don't go," I plea as I cup his cheek.

Leo smiles weakly and then his eyes are closing and I am fighting tears.

"Koibito," he rasps, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"LEO! Don't YOU _DARE_," I shriek, gripping him in desperation.

I am covered in his blood and he is limp in my arms…his body gives a deep shudder and I throw my head back and scream.

**A/N: O.O….Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17: Bonding Time

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Seventeen: Bonding Time**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Raph's POV**

I open the door to the infirmary and glance at the occupied bed.

Leo is limp, one of our precious IVs hooked up to him and Tony curled in a ball against him.

It took all night and a blood transfusion to bring him back from the brink, but Don says he'll live, but it'll be a rough couple of days before he is completely stable.

He took a beating…probably the worse he's ever had in his life, but that bastard is tough as nails.

Tony, the poor guy, he went hysterical when Leo blacked out. Mike had to drag him away from Leo for Don to start CPR.

The fact that I threatened to bring Leo back and kill him myself might have motivated Leo to come clawing back to life long enough to let Tony see he was trying.

I'd like to think that anyway. I smirk slightly at the thought.

I eye Leo and sigh, he looks like _hell_. Even after the blood transfusion he's still pale. Don said something about him probably needing another one later.

I glance at Tony and frown slightly. The guy is still covered in Leo's blood and he is crammed between the wall and Leo's frame, lying so that he doesn't jostle my brother's battered body.

I step forward and touch Tony's shoulder. I know for a fact that Francisca already tried to get Tony to clean up…but I can be a bit more…persuasive.

"Tony," I hiss softly, giving him a little shake.

Tony groans and jerks awake, he blinks at me and then sits up and looks frantically at Leo.

He really does love my brother.

"He's fine," I comfort gruffly, "go showa and get sometin ta eat. I'll be 'ere 'til ya get back."

Tony pauses and after I frown at him and gently jerk my head towards the door he turns back to Leo and leans forward to brush a kiss to Leo's forehead before whispering something in Spanish.

I nod to him as he carefully gets out of the bed and stands looking at Leo anxiously.

"He looks horrible," he mumbles, looking at me with his exhausted-dark-blue eyes, "is he?"

"Don says he'll live," I comfort, putting a hand on his shoulder and roughly pulling the older man into a hug.

I'm not all lovey-dovey and all that crap, but the poor guy needs a freaking hug.

Tony chokes back a sob before returning the hug.

"Thanks," he manages.

"Yer welcome," I reply as he pulls away and wipes his eyes, "go clean up. I'll be 'ere."

Tony nods, hesitates, then turns and quickly exits.

Most likely so that he can get back here as fast as he can.

I pull up a chair and after checking Leo's heart monitor Don rigged, I settle back into the chair and watch him sleep.

"You're a tough bastard," I whisper, "good thing too…asking me ta perform a Bushido wedding and proposing ta Tony. I'd have had ta kill ya' if ya didn't hang in there."

I watch him and sigh, rubbing my face and sitting with my head in my hands. I was scared out of my mind when Tony thought Leo was hanging dead from that wall.

I was _pissed_. After all Leo's gone through, the only thing I could think of was that he didn't deserve to die like that.

When he said my name I about died with relief and _hell_ if I wasn't going to let him finish the job if he thought he could do it

When I look back at him his eyes are barely open…well the eye that isn't swollen shut anyway.

"Leo," I gasp, moving forward, "hey…"

Leo smiles weakly.

"Thanks," he manages to rasp out.

I nod. He means letting him finish off Vega…it's a matter of Honor and not to mention Pride.

"No problem brudda," I whisper, "how ya' feel?"

Leo chuckles weakly and moans.

"God….I hurt," Leo rasps.

I chuckle softy despite my worry over his pain level.

"Don's got ya on morphine he had Mike steal," I whisper, "don't worry he wasn't seen."

Leo just nods and closes his eyes. He's exhausted which is probably why he didn't flip out when I mentioned stealing and Mike.

We don't steal unless it is absolutely necessary…and usually we leave money behind to help cover the loss to the people we steal from.

Mike didn't have time for money, but Don or I will do something about it later.

Leo dozes off and I let him rest about a half hour later Tony enters the room with a tray of food and he is wearing a sweater and some…sweat pants…or something.

He offers me a sandwich from the tray and I take it with a nod of thanks.

"He's in a lot of pain." I warn as Tony settles beside my brother.

"Was he-?" Tony asks.

"Not even a full minute," I comfort, knowing Tony is upset about not being here when Leo woke up, "He needs to rest so if he does wake up make sure he sleeps alright?"

Tony nods and rests his head against the wall, swallowing and shuddering a little.

"…I was scared," he whispers, "I thought…when he…_I thought I lost him_."

I watch Tony and take in the haggard, worried lines, and the dark circles.

_Love._ Love and a whole lot of trust, those two are close, and honestly I'm relieved Leo has him. When Leo told us I was horrified that Leo would never seek out a mate or that he would stay at arm's length around us.

Personally if he hadn't had Tony and if Leo hadn't shown interest in seeking out a healthy relationship I'd have thrown his rear through the window of a gay bar and hoped for the best…probably would've had to get him drunk enough not to whoop me first.

"Tony, there is no way in hell he'd leave you," I comfort softly, smirking a little, "he asked you to marry him. That is some serious trust."

Tony looks at me in surprise.

"So he did ask you guys for help," Tony whispers.

The guy looks like he is fighting passing out himself. He needs as much rest if not more than Leo. He has to go back to work in a few days.

I nod in reply and Tony is silent for a few moments.

"I need to find him a ring…or have one made," Tony mumbles finally.

I blink and chuckle softly.

"I can make one," I offer.

Tony looks at me with a startled look and blinks at me as if seeing me for the first time.

I smile softly.

"I can weld and work metal better thank Leo can…don't tell him I said that," I chuckle.

Tony laughs weakly.

"I'll…draw out some ideas," he whispers, "and Raph…thanks."

"He's tough Tony…trust me. Leo's a tough guy," I comfort as I stand, reaching over and resting a hand on Tony's shoulder, "he'll be alright."

Tony nods before tiredly eating the last of his sandwich. I take the tray from him and gently push him over to rest.

He laughs softly before carefully squirming to get more comfortable. I grab a blanket and toss it over him and Leo.

Tony is asleep before I finish covering the two of them up and I lower the lights as I leave.

**Tony's POV**

I think I sleep for a solid two days because when I wake up my mother is talking softly to someone as she is gently adjusting my blankets and Leo is spooning me, his face against my neck.

His pain must be more manageable if he is on his side. I run a hand up his arm and gently grip his bicep.

I hear my mom laugh softly.

"He's alright mi hijo," she comforts. _My son._

I turn my head slightly to look at her.

"How-?" I start to ask.

"Shhhh. Rest," she instructs.

"He's fine," I hear Don comfort.

The next time I wake up Leo is propped up in pillows tiredly watching a small TV Don must've hooked up.

I groan as I slowly sit up, Leo drowsily looks at me and smiles, gingerly moving his left arm to touch my hand.

"Hey," he greets softly, "sleeping beauty finally woke up."

I glare at him and stretch, careful not to over extend my injured arm or put too much pressure on my ribs.

I feel rested and Leo looks dramatically better than when Raph and I talked. Still weary and a little pale but not nearly as bad as he was.

I lean over and kiss him, not able to express my relief at seeing him awake and relatively alert any other way.

Leo returns the kiss, shivering as he deepens it, opening his mouth in invitation.

If either of us were in the shape for it I have a feeling we'd do more than kiss…

I hear a chuckle and slowly pull back. Leo groans as I break the kiss and looks at me with a hint of lust.

He's definitely feeling better.

I turn to see the source of the chuckle kicked back on a chair.

Mike.

"Well, do I need to leave you two alone?" he teases.

I frown at him, then, after winking.

"You sure you aren't gay Mike? You seem to enjoy watching us," I tease.

Mike sits bolt upright, blushing and obviously struggling with how to reply to that.

Leo is laughing, head tipped back.

"Um…no…I like girls. I _really_ like _girls_," Mike finally sputters out.

I chuckle and grin at him.

"I know Mike, I was just teasing," I reply.

He looks relieved.

Leo is still laughing weakly.

"Mike…you should have seen your face," he laughs out softly.

Mike frowns.

"Hahaha, tease the straight turtle," Mike grumbles, sticking his tongue out at Leo.

Leo, contrary to his usual mature nature, returns the gesture.

I chuckle and carefully lean against Leo's chest, positioning myself so I won't hurt him.

Leo moves his better arm around me and I feel him relax.

"Leo…do me a favor and don't do anything crazy for a few more months at least ok?" I sigh as I look at him out of the corner of my eye.

Leo smiles.

"I'll do my best," he whispers.

I don't ask about Vega's body, I don't really want to know.

**Leo's POV**

It's another two days before I can sit up unaided. Tony is heading to work for the first time since this fiasco started.

He's stressed out about leaving me and worried about the prick who humiliated him at work. I've already arranged for that problem to be…taken care of.

I'm watching Tony dart around my room getting ready while I gingerly work my sling on my right arm into a more comfortable position and I contemplate standing up.

With April and Francisca's help Tony managed to get all of his equipment replaced and he ended up asking Donnie to get his new MacBook…Pro? I think, ready for work today.

Sadly Don doesn't have much experience with Macs but managed to get it set up for him.

Tony is frantically fighting with his hair.

He snarls and curses his luck with "unruly hair".

I smile and watch him get ready.

I haven't gotten to do this in a while.

He's dressing rather casual today, nice slacks, with a simple dressy sweater and chunky scarf with knitted fingerless gloves.

"It looks nice," I comfort as he prepares to flip out over his hair.

He blinks and looks at me, stopping what he is doing.

"Yeah?" he asks, looking far too stressed out.

I nod.

He relaxes and glances at my clock before groaning and darting over to gather his things.

His arm is finally healed up enough for him use it carefully and his ribs, despite being very sore are finally to a point where he can move without immediate pain.

He slings a new designer satchel over his shoulder after stuffing his laptop, sketch book, and new cell phone into it.

He pauses looking lost, but I know he is checking off a list in his head.

He turns frantically to dash out the door, he's borrowing April's car for the time being until he can find a new car he likes.

I stand carefully, swaying slightly. Oh fun…dizziness.

"Hey," I grumble.

He turns and darts back over to me sharing a quick kiss before dashing out the door.

I chuckle.

**Tony's POV**

The first time back on the job and I get a lot of relieved greetings. Meir about tackles me with a hug and Anya and the other models aren't far behind her.

The only one not happy to see me is Brad Erikson.

But I smile around noon when a florist delivers two bouquets of flowers, one to me with a gentle loving note from Leo and one to Brad.

He is furious, demanding that he doesn't receive flowers.

"Why don't you read the card aloud?" I offer as I smell my own flowers and grin teasingly at Brad once he finally relents and signs for the black carnations.

The room is silent as he glares at me accusingly.

He rips open the card and starts to read.

"Mr. Erikson, I'd like make sure you are having a good day. I hope so because I am about to ruin it. If I ever hear about you humiliating my fiancé in his workplace again I shall personally give you a visit. Sincerely, Hamato Leonardo. Master of Ninjitsu.," Brad slowly looks at me and is staring in shock as he finishes reading.

I smile.

"Apparently you made quite the impression," I say with a grin and wink at him.

He flushes furiously before turning and storming out of the room, throwing the carnations in the nearest trash can as he passes it.

The whole room erupts into laughter.

**A/N: Dawwww Raphie's softie side…kinda and lots of love all around. lol Reviews please!**


	18. Chapter 18: Eye of the Beholder

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Eighteen: Eye of the Beholder**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

Tony walks into the lair around ten o'clock that night with a grin on his face and the vase of flowers I sent him cradled.

I've been banished to the couch to rest with Don who I am currently attempting to beat at a game of Chess.

Don is the only one who I can ever play with since he has almost as strategic a mind as I do.

I offer Tony a smile as he walks up.

"Having fun?" he asks softly.

I nod, wincing slightly as I move my left arm. The tendon that I damaged in it is healing nicely; and more quickly than I expected, but the limb is extremely sore.

Don pulled me off of morphine yesterday and started me on something else. The pain level is manageable but trust me it is not fun.

Tony sets down his vase before leaning over the back of the couch behind me to see who is winning.

Tony is pretty decent at chess, but he's only managed to beat me twice in the six years we've been together so he doesn't verse me often.

"Close game," he comments before kissing my cheek gently and resting his chin on my left shoulder.

From experience he doesn't touch my right one. He rolled over and his head hit it the other night and I screamed myself awake and blacked out seconds later from the pain.

Scared the hell out of him.

I was ok, it just hurt, and thankfully none of the pins moved out of place.

Don said something like three screws and four pins are holding my shoulder together until Leatherhead gets back from the Utrom homeworld and can put me in the healing pod to have the thing mend it properly.

Without the pod, I'll most likely never move the arm again…point blank bullet to shoulder…yeah fun.

He should hopefully be back tonight or tomorrow morning.

Tony nuzzles my neck to get my attention and I lean into it as I smile at him.

"Yeah," I finally answer.

He chuckles softly and remains where he is watching us for a few minutes.

"Evening Don," Tony greets.

Don waves a finger in reply before moving his bishop.

Huh…nice move, if I didn't notice that it would've been a check next time.

I block his bishop with a pawn.

Don grunts and I chuckle softly.

Tony leans in and whispers in my ear.

"When are we making our announcement?" he asks.

I pause before replying, taking a second to move my rook after Don sets a pawn down.

"Después de salir de la vaina. Ángel va a estar en la ciudad en pocos días, así que pensé entonces," I reply, stumbling over my Spanish.

_After I get out of the pod. Angel is going to be in town in a few days so I figured then._

He nods against my shoulder before kissing my cheek and making his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

I'm hoping his ring that Francisca and April helped me pick out arrives by then; I'm planning on taking a knee and making a formal proposal in front of the whole family.

Tony thinks we are simply going to announce it.

Despite the fact that Tony is going to say yes, because he already has, the prospect of asking him in front of everyone is daunting.

I turn my head to watch him go and smile. He had a good day.

When I turn back Don's next move has me blinking in confusion and he is grinning smugly.

He has me in check.

"Where did your queen come from?" I sputter.

"Tony," Don replies with a grin.

I frown.

"That's cheating!" I call towards the kitchen.

I hear laughter in reply and Don is snickering softly.

"Punks," I grumble before studying the board to figure out how to get myself out of check.

**Tony's POV**

Pointing out a move Don hadn't noticed and then distracting Leo was definitely fun and after a long day at work I'm happy to see my mom doing dishes in the kitchen and a steaming plate of chicken alfredo with what smells like some Cajan seasoning dashed in.

"Smells good," I greet.

She smiles a greeting before putting the last plate up and drying her hands.

"Did your day go well?" she asks gently.

I nod.

"Better than expected and did you know that Leo was going to threaten Erikson?" I ask with a smile before taking a bite of the plate of food my mother hands me.

She smiles. Yup she knew.

"He did what?" she asks innocently after pouring herself a glass of what appears to be cool-aid.

Mike has an odd affinity for drinking it by the gallon so I'm not surprised at its presence.

"Sent Erikson a bouquet and a note that threatened him to leave me alone," I chuckle.

"Well that was sweet of him," my mother offers with a twinkle in her eye.

I chuckle and give up. Of course she knew; she probably encouraged Leo to do it.

"You," I chuckle, "are impossible. But thanks."

My mother simply smiles.

Mike enters the kitchen and flashes me a grin before doing precisely what I assumed he'd do. Grabs a glass and fills it with Cool-aid.

I chuckle as I take the last bite of my food and place it in the sink.

It's been a long day and honestly I should've stayed later but not too keen on leaving late from work again so soon after returning.

And I'm worried about Leo.

Don says if…Leatherhead or LH doesn't return home soon he's worried Leo's shoulder won't knit together properly and he'll lose some mobility in that arm.

As much as the thought of Leo floating in a tank-like pod for up to three days scares the hell out of me…I don't like the idea of him struggling through the rest of his life with a physical handicap.

I don't think he'd be able to handle it. Leo, my Leo, is a warrior, his dedication to training and his obsession with perfection in Ninjitsu form is as much a part of his very being as his love for me is.

And I can tell that knowing he is at high risk of losing mobility in that arm is bothering him. He's been quiet…

I still don't know for sure what Vega did to him, but after waking up to Leo whimpering last night I have a feeling Vega did more than just beat him.

The thought makes me sick that Vega might have done worse than brutalize my beloved.

My musings are interrupted by Mike's…odd request.

"Hey Tony, Leo was telling me that you have some seriously high scores on Halo3," Mike asks, "You feeling up for round?"

I blink at him in confusion.

"Um…left field much Mike?" I offer.

He laughs.

"What you scared I'd beat you?" he teases.

Oh I am going to wipe the floor with his shell.

"No just concerned you'll cry when I win," I reply with a teasing grin.

Mike snorts before beckoning me towards the den area.

I get up and follow him with my mother giggling softly as she trails behind.

When we enter I notice that Leo is looking slightly pale, but he and Don have started another game.

I briefly entertain the confusion as to where Raph is before Mike shoves a controller into my hands.

**Francisca's POV**

I settle into a chair off to the side of the group assembled in the den area and watch.

Leonardo, a young man who suffered far more than his fair share of rejection and cruel words growing up, but despite everything he has been through that young man is stronger than I believe even he knows.

My heart aches for him, striving so much to please his father only to suffer rejection in the moment he needed it most. The first time I met him he was thin, haggard, and carried a haunted look. I was the one who found out about his pill popping and convinced him to stop. During his twenties, a time when you should be learning who you are and growing in confidence, he was isolated and lonely. As a mother I can never fully understand the level of Splinter's rejection to Leonardo's coming out nor can I fathom the complexities of Leonardo's loyalties.

Despite what his father did and said, or rather didn't say, Leonardo will never willingly speak a word against his father.

He loves and respects him too deeply to do so.

Over six years and that young man has come to accept and embrace his sexuality. When I first noticed the shy looks between my son and Leonardo I was startled, but pleased. It honestly doesn't matter to me if Leonardo doesn't look human; he is more human than many people I have known in my lifetime. He has a big heart, although he tends to keep it guarded, and he is protective of those he considers family. There's proof enough of that in what remained of Vega's body before Raphael set the corpse ablaze and dumped the ashes in the depths of the sewers.

My eyes flick across the rest of the group and settle onto Donatello.

Though I haven't gotten the chance to get to know him as well, from what I can tell he is a truly peaceful soul. Sweet, patient, and exceptionally kind. Donatello is definitely a thinker, the few times I've peeked in to check on him in his lab or room I was startled to find equations and notes covering his walls in various stages of completion. If this young man had been born human he would've taken the scientific community by storm. I do not doubt this in any form.

I smile slightly at the protectively worried glance Donatello sends his elder brother as Leonardo grunts and tenses from the pain in his arms.

My thoughts jump to Michaelangelo as he whoops from a hit to Tony's character and gasps as my son shoots his character back.

Michaelangelo is young beyond his years, a true child-at-heart. He has an infectious smile, a prankster's wit, and a deep devotion to his family. I shiver when I remember the image of Michaelangelo leading my son into the Lair after they retrieved Leonardo from Vega, pale as a ghost, and clinging as tightly to Tony as Tony was to him. The two sat together like close friends and wept as Donatello and Raphael frantically performed a blood transfusion to save Leonardo's life.

I pause noticing that I haven't seen Raphael all afternoon or evening.

Raphael, brave, bold, a warrior by all means. That boy is strong as an ox, lethal as a dragon of myth, and the most loyal person who could ever ask for. He carries himself like a protective veteran from many wars and from what I know of the Hamato boys' youth that would be an appropriate comparison.

When I first met him he sized me up in one fluid motion and nodded.

I had managed to impress him.

Apparently that takes some effort.

I smile at the thought then notice him walking in from the main entrance, he's covered in soot and I see a few burns on his forearms.

Frowning I rise to my feet, making sure not to draw attention from the others due to Raphael's distain for hovering.

As I approach him he pauses and offers a slight smile in greeting.

"Cisca," he greets, unintentionally clipping my name with his accent.

"What happened?" I demand, getting to the point.

Mothers are good at that and I have already taken each of them under wing as my responsibility to look after them.

He chuckles softly and shakes his head.

"Yer goin' ta find out soon enough," he replies before heading upstairs towards the main bathroom.

I grunt and frown after him but sigh and shake my head. He is far too stubborn to argue with, but I sensed no disrespect intended.

When I turn my head back towards the door I am staring directly at the mid-section of an _extremely_ large crocodile.

"Oh mi dio," I yelp, stepping back.

He pauses, glancing down at me with a slightly startled expression as if he is just as confused at seeing me as I am to seeing him.

"Leatherhead!" I hear Donatello call.

This is Leatherhead? My goodness a warning would've been nice.

**Leo's POV**

I hear Francisca yelp and managed to sit up to look around behind me just as Don called out a greeting.

Looks like I'll be going into the pod tonight…

Tony gets up and stands eyes wide, staring at LH like he's trying to fathom the massive croc.

I chuckle and say his name softly. He looks at me and then mutely points at LH.

Mike laughs softly at Tony's reaction.

"He's cool dude, really nice guy," Mike comforts.

Tony nods but still seems bewildered.

I've told him about LH but LH is huge and I'm not surprised at the shocked looks.

Two hours later I am sitting inside the pod chamber with Tony hugging himself and looking distressed.

I smile through the breathing mask and offer a slight thumb's up. He manages a half-smile before nodding at me.

He's freaked out, but at this point I'm going to have to trust Don to comfort him because LH is giving me instructions against panicking.

I feel the prick of a needle and the edges of unconsciousness wash over me just as LH closes the pod door and it begins to fill with the fluid.

**Tony's POV**

I rest my hand on the pod's door as Leo hangs suspended in liquid his vitals displayed on the screen beside me; the nanites in the fluid filling the chamber are already mending his shoulders.

As he hangs limp, completely unconscious, I rest my forehead against the surface of the pod and sigh, wishing beyond everything that I could at least touch him.

Don and LH said he'd be in there for at least twenty-four hours but when they pulled him out he'd be fully healed.

Don explained to me that if they had found me first when I had been attacked I would've been placed inside this thing but since I had already been in the hospital they were worried that it would raise too many red flags for me to show up at work completely healed.

A very good point I have to admit.

Thirty hours later I am helping Leo stand up in the pod and he is too groggy to keep his balance.

LH and Don perform quick checkups before allowing me to escort Leo towards the shower and then to bed.

I've been thoroughly warned that sedation can make Leo throw up…note taken and I will be watching for signs of nausea.

While I am helping him clean up in the shower, with him leaning back against the shower wall he starts to hum softly.

I chuckle at the tune it is "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias and smile at him.

"I can be your hero baby," Leo sings softly, "I can kiss away the pain."

"I will stand by you forever," I sing back, "you can take my breath away."

He smiles at me and continues to sing the lyrics softly with me chiming in every once in a while.

Well I can guess he was thinking about me the whole time he was in there.

It's a good feeling.

**A/N: ^^ dawwww. **

**O.O 81 reviews! THANKS guys, I love it! **

**There are a few more chapters left and there will be a series of OneShots connected to the story before I start working on a sequel. Watch for the OneShots they'll be important!**

**Also there are now images of the characters and various other things connected to this story on my profile. Not sure why but you'll have to copy and paste into another browser window until I can get the links to work properly.**


	19. Chapter 19: Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Nineteen: Angels and Demons**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Leo's POV**

I wake to the sound of Tony's iPod blasting and find him hunched over his sketch book while he is sitting next to me on my bed.

I groan and slowly move my arms instantly relieved to find only stiff soreness, and not sharp pains.

After propping myself up on my elbows I watch as Tony dances a slight jig to his music with his hands and shoulders as he taps his pencil against his chin.

He glances up and smiles when he sees me and nearly sends his things flying onto the floor in his haste to kiss me "good morning".

Laughing softly I return the gesture, but push him back after turning him to lay him under me and groan as his left hand traces along the edge of my plastron plates from my chest to my waist. His right hand presses my head closer, deepening our kiss.

My whole body shudders as he moves his hips against mine and our tongues dance a tango.

A shiver of delight burns through me and I give a disappointed moan as he pulls away and lies panting under me, his sapphire blue-eyes dark and glimmering with just a hint of lust.

"Well," he says huskily, "_good_ morning."

I chuckle softly before easing myself down to cuddle with him, taking comfort from the feeling of our bodies pressing together.

As much as I'd really like to do something else at the moment, this…this is a wonderful feeling.

"How long was I out?" I ask, thankful for a quieter song to start playing in the background so I don't have to speak too loud.

"About a day and a half, you've been in and out most of the time," Tony replies, squirming closer, if that is even possible, to press against me.

I nuzzle his neck in reply before nodding.

"Don started to get worried this morning-," Tony starts.

"Which of course means you freaked out," I tease softly.

I feel a slight swatting motion against my chest plates and smile.

"Just because it is true," he grumbles good-naturedly.

We lay close together for a while, at least ten minutes or so before I sense Tony starting to doze off. I shift my frame so that I am cradling him against me and he sighs gripping my right hand as it pulls him to me. After pressing my forehead to his, we rest.

Over two hours later Mike peeks in to check on us and to turn Tony's iPod down. I look up at him, blinking away sleep.

"Hey," he greets when he spots me, "feeling better?"

I nod and sigh contently; I'm far too relaxed to care about Mike being uncomfortable at the moment.

Mike moves forward and gently takes Tony's sketchbook and drawing utensils and places them on my desk.

"Thanks," I mumble before again resting my forehead against Tony's.

He chuckles a reply before smiling at me.

"I'll let Don know you're awake," Mike offers before slipping out and closing the door.

"We'll be down soon," I mumble, offering my youngest brother a smile.

Then I notice something, Mike seems…hurt.

"Mike…just because I have Tony doesn't mean I love you guys any less," I whisper, "You are my _brothers_."

Mike pauses and gives me a startled look.

"How-Never mind…thank you," Mike whispers, pausing at the door, then after a few moments, "Did you hate all of us when you thought we supported Sensei in banishing you?"

I blink in surprise; Tony must've told him the whole story. Did he tell everyone?

I sit up slightly.

"No," I whisper softly, "No Mike I didn't…I was just extremely….hurt. I felt very alone. But I never hated any of you. Not even Splinter."

"How could you not?" Mike asks softly, "Leo he beat you! He tried to remove you from the clan. How could you not hate him? Hate us for not helping you?"

He is distraught and I am struggling to explain myself.

"You're my family," I whisper, meeting my youngest brother's baby-blue eyes, "You're all I have besides Tony. I couldn't hate you guys or Splinter I had to hope that one day all of you would accept me. That I'd be welcome again."

Mike pauses and seems to shrink. I carefully get up, without waking up Tony, and walk over to my brother.

He won't look me in the eye at first and he is obviously trying not to cry.

I pull him into a hug and he chokes out a sob.

"We all thought you were dead," he manages.

I'm not sure if he is referring to when I was in Peru or when Vega had me but regardless I hold him and he cries against me.

"We thought we lost you," Mike chokes, "I was so scared."

"I'm ok, I'm here Mike," I whisper and he finally returns my hug and just clings to me, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You aren't planning on moving into Tony's flat?" Mike asks weakly.

I'm startled by the question and laugh softly.

"No, not at all, Tony is planning on permanently moving here actually," I reply.

Mike pulls away and smiles slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"I just…you're my brother and…you've always been there for us and after Tony told me that Splinter hurt you I was…I just figured you'd leave once you got the chance," Mike whispers, shrugging slightly.

"No," I reply, "I couldn't walk out on you guys. No more than I could walk out on Tony."

Mike studies me as if he is trying to tell if I am lying to him.

"Otōto," I sigh, "I'm not going anywhere." _Little brother_.

He nods and rubs his eyes, then pauses and fishes a small package from his belt as if just remembering it.

"Francisca told me to give this too you," he informs.

I brighten at the presence of the package. It's Tony's ring.

"Thanks Mike," I whisper, gently taking it and tucking it away in a nook by my desk.

"What is it?" he asks, looking curious.

I just smile.

"A surprise…sort of," I chuckle.

Mike gives me a weird look but shakes his head.

"April, Casey, and Angel should be here in about an hour or so," he informs, the with a laugh, "I figured Tony might want to look presentable… that guy gets a bit freaked if he doesn't get all dressed up sometimes."

I chuckle.

"He's used to only having one chance to impress people," I reply.

Mike nods thoughtfully.

"Makes sense," he offers, "still weird…does he wear anything that isn't expensive?"

I shake my head.

"Only gets his clothes from other designers or he makes them himself, doesn't go shopping for his clothes," I offer, shrugging slightly.

Mike pauses.

"Make sure he dresses more causal," he chuckles, "Angel won't be impressed by dressy stuff and she'll think he's a snob."

I laugh softly at that.

"True," I chuckle, "I'll make sure what he wears is more causal."

After Mike leaves I wake Tony and tell him he's got an hour to get ready.

He just about bolts clean out of my bed and scrambles towards the bathroom to start getting ready.

I walk over to the dresser where Tony has most of his things and start pulling them out to get him something to wear laughing softly the whole time.

It must be Saturday or something because Tony wasn't ready for the day and it is nearly four in the afternoon.

I pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and slate grey short-sleeved top, one of his black vests with intricate lacing on the back, and his black fingerless gloves that reach to his elbows. I then step off to the side and inspect the group of scarves on the pole to the side and debate on whether or not to put one out for him. After a moment of thought I pull a thin, satin, "mini-scarf" that is the color of Tony's eyes and add it to the pile.

Then after grabbing him some clean underwear I gather up the pile and follow him to the bathroom.

As I step in he is already frantically scrubbing product on his hair as he is trying to turn the hot water on. I chuckle before carefully setting his clothes on a chair off to the side and depositing what of my gear I am wearing with his things, and then I step in with him.

I just about yelp at the cold water and laugh through chattering teeth as I quickly turn the nob to warm.

"Crazy human," I laugh as he squirms closer to take advantage of the warmth and ducks his head under the water to rinse it.

It feels like our normal mornings again. Thankfully.

Tony and I have just joined the rest of my family when I hear April's voice calling out to us in greeting.

Tony looks stunning, his dark curls styled to show off his slightly-angular features, and the outfit I picked out for him is showing off his lean frame nicely.

He looks amazing.

Angel rounds the corner and squeals when she sees me and I gather her into a hug. It's been around two years since I saw her last.

I missed her spunky attitude.

"I heard you got hurt and had to jump in the pod?" she teases, then, "and you are dating someone? Well where are they?"

Did they not tell her the whole story? A flicker of panic hits me and I start to pull away.

My gaze snaps towards April and Casey and April who makes an encouraging motion.

I turn to look back at Angel and suck in a breath.

I feel a faint blush touch my cheeks as Tony steps up beside me and offers a hand after clearing his throat.

Angel's eyes widen looking him up and down. Panic seizes me and I resist the urge to take Tony's hand and bolt away.

"Well hello who might you be-," she greets then pauses as it sinks in, "dang it…all the good looking ones are gay."

Tony throws his head back and laughs and I can't help but chuckle softly. I am relieved, more so than anyone can understand.

"I like her," Tony tells me before returning his gaze to Angel.

"Seriously…it is like my life," Angel laughs as she finally takes his hand and gives it a shake, "so you and Leo huh? How long?"

She looks at me when she asks this. I'm feeling a little playful at the moment.

"How long have I been gay or how long have Tony and I been dating?" I chuckle.

"Obviously the second one," she teases.

"Six years," Tony answers softly.

Angel pauses then she frowns slightly.

"Why not tell me sooner?" she asks and I look away struggling to find the words, "You guys holding out news on me?"

All I ever wanted in life was to please my father…and his rejection, despite what I say to everyone, that wound is still very raw. Trying to explain this I'm not sure I can handle it at the moment. I had hoped April would have told Angel for me.

I'm frozen, struggling to find the words.

"Splinta' didn't approve," Raph says bluntly as he walks up to greet Angel, "we didn't even know until about a month after he died."

Angel gives me a shocked look before nodding sadly.

"I'm sorry Leo," Angel whispers gently, leaning over and giving me another hug, "I'm so sorry."

I grip her in the hug and hold her to me, her black and purple hair falling around me.

Tony makes a soft noise to get our attention.

"Sorry Angel, but can I have my boyfriend back?" Tony asks with a teasing tone.

"Nope, I just found out that one of my best friends are gay and I want to catch up," Angel laughs, dragging me away from the group.

Tony's startled look makes me laugh.

"Angel," I manage as she pulls me away, "if you want fashion advice…grab Tony."

She stops grabs Tony's hand and jerks us both towards the dojo.

A chorus of laughter follows us.

**Tony's POV**

After our chat with Angel who, held no reservations about cursing Splinter's name when she learned about what he did to Leo, I find I like the young woman's spunk.

Angel is apparently a wildlife photographer and has been traveling so she hasn't been home.

She's about six months younger than Leo is and is truly a loyal friend.

Despite Leo's distress over her anger towards Splinter's actions I can tell that he is touched by her loyalty; by her anger and compassion towards his situation.

The group enjoys dinner and we are all chatting about various things when I pause and take a closer look at my wine glass Leo handed me only a few moments ago.

I lift it up to the light and gasp when I see what is at the bottom.

"What's wrong Tony?" April asks.

I'm speechless, but despite this I grab a fork and carefully pull a ring out.

It's beautiful, the perfect balance between feminine and masculine style, with a diamond nestled in the center.

I feel tears in my eyes as Leo gently takes it, wipes it clean and drops to a knee.

"Antonio Lafleur…would you spend the rest of your life with me?" he whispers.

"Yes," I choke out.

I realize now that Leo never intended to just tell our announcement; he wanted it to be special.

I am distantly aware of Angel squealing as Leo stands and slides the ring onto my finger.

We share a brief, but loving kiss. I smile when I notice that his hands are shaking.

He was nervous? Like I'd say no, I already told him yes.

Casey claps Leo on the carapace and congratulates him April hugs us both and Angel dances around giggling.

My mother holds Leo at arm's length and after giving him a brief kiss on the cheek she holds him tight.

"You take care of my boy you here?" she informs him.

"Of course," he replies.

Then out of the blue.

"Alright…Francisca, you me, and Angel…wedding magazine run," April orders.

I blink, startled, and before any of us can protest the women have grabbed their purses and disappeared.

"Um…what about me?" I hear myself ask.

Leo, Casey, and his brothers burst out laughing.

I frown.

"Hey now I _am a gay man_…and I work in _fashion_…" I trail off as they continue to laugh.

I frown, crossing my arms under my chest and grumbling until Leo leans over and gives me a teasing look, giving me a quick kiss he pulls me close.

I give him a mock glare but can't help but smile when I realize how excited he is to finally make this step.

**A/N: Just a brief transition chappie. Reviews please! The links should be working properly now btw.**


	20. Chapter 20: Planning Fun

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Twenty: Planning Fun**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

Anya has agreed to be a bridesmaid for me, Meir has all but demanded to do pictures, and Angel asked Leo if she could be a bridesmaid too.

Raph is performing the ceremony since as a Master of Ninjitsu he has the authority.

Don and Mike are Leo's groomsmen.

After flipping a coin and some discussion Leo is going to stand as the groom and I will walk the aisle as the bride. My mother is going to walk me down; April would've walked Leo if he had "lost" the coin toss.

Since Leo is from Japanese heritage, and the wedding is going to be done in Bushido style, but we are pulling in aspects from European marriages as well.

I have managed to convince him not to wear his mask as we sort through the décor ideas and I am attempting to do the same for our wedding.

Well…I kind of tore it off his head and wrapped it around my wrist if you consider that convincing him.

I'm enjoying the view, and found humor in the shocked look on Mike's face when he saw Leo without it.

Leo _rarely_ goes without wearing his mask at home. In fact Leo's brothers have only seen him without it on twice since puberty. I've been present both times. Honestly, I think he feels more vulnerable without it.

I frown at the ideas on the page below me and groan; there are so many things to consider.

For example, in orient tradition, red is the color of marriage, but in western, white is. Leo has agreed to let me use a white suit.

Although a red and white bride kimono I'll admit did briefly catch my eye.

Then there is another wrinkle, technically Leo follows Shinto-Buddhism and technically I am Catholic.

Try making those combine smoothly.

It's never bothered us and we've encouraged each other to follow our beliefs. We have some rather interesting conversations though.

Raph has been doing some research on how to tie both of our religions together and Don has been brilliant enough to actually get legal documentation to allow me to formally change my marital status and name.

Although in the fashion industry I will still go by and my brand will still be Lafluer my legal name will change to Lafluer-Hamato and Leo will become Hamato-Lafluer.

I am ecstatic honestly.

After some brief discussion Leo and I decided to both take each other's names and maintain our own. It's not like we'll have kids to pass a name onto, although I might consider adoption later on.

Leo would make an amazing dad.

But that is a discussion Leo and I will have to have in a year or so.

Leo says my name softly, I don't think he meant to but the way he says it sends a shiver through me and I look up to see his golden-brown eyes glinting gently. I touch a finger to my lips briefly before giving him the smallest of winks.

Leo's breath catches slightly and his mouth quirks upward slightly in a smile.

"Get a room," I hear Mike mutter as he walks by us.

I blush and Leo tenses up before saying something that takes me off guard.

"Are you insisting Mike?" Leo states seriously.

I burst out laughing at Mike's face. His jaw is slack and his eyes are huge.

"Dudes…ok…wow…um…yeah," he turns and walks away looking shell-shocked.

Leo winks at me and I continue laughing. I can't help it, Mike's face.

I'm clutching my ribs and gasping for breath when Don walks by to get a cup of coffee and Leo is snickering softly under his breath.

"Do I want to know?" he asks with a raised eye ridge.

Leo smiles at him.

"I think I just freaked out Mike," Leo chuckles.

Don snorts softly.

"That's not hard to do. How's planning going?" he asks, stepping forward to inspect our slightly smaller gathering of ideas.

I sigh before making a waving motion at the table, finally managing to catch my breath.

For now we are planning the wedding at dusk with paper lanterns and a dressy style that merges western and oriental. From there we are still establishing things.

We don't want something elaborate, but simple and intimate with only the closest friends and family invited.

On top of planning this I have a photo shoot planned with Meir later tonight for the covers of _TIME_ and _Runway. _

Tomorrow I have an interview with _TIME_ about my rising status in the fashion industry. _Runway _is marketing me as their current featured designer and over half of the next issue is filled with my designs.

This sudden fame is daunting, and sadly I won't be able to drag Leo around with me to all the interviews.

Then I'm supposed to be preparing for fashion week in Paris in two months, complete with seven final outfits for women, seven for men, all with accessories, shoes, and makeup. It has to be my best work and it has to be ready within the next couple of weeks.

I sigh and rub my temples slightly.

"Headache?" Leo asks softly, looking worried when I glance at him.

"I've already taken something and Don it is going…slowly," I sigh.

Leo sits back and drops the wedding book he is holding.

"I feel lost and most of this is going over my head," I hear Leo sigh, he rubs his temples and offers me a smile, "Did you want me to come with you to the appointment with Meir?"

He's trying but he really isn't as good with decorating or colors and style as I am, so I understand the fact that he is completely lost.

Don pauses, looking critically at the piles of décor ideas.

"I'd agree with Leo on this Tony, this kind of thing is out of my league maybe you should have your mom and April hash out some ideas?" Don offers as I am thinking Leo's suggestion through.

"Yeah Leo, come with me, not too keen on being alone at night…yet and Don why I didn't think of that I have no clue you truly are a genius," I groan after stating this I drop my head into my hands.

Don chuckles softly and I hear Leo give a soft half-laugh.

"Glad to help," he replies, "Tony have you settled on wanting us in formal wedding kimonos or suits? And the scheme for the girls?"

"I want you guys in kimonos like Leo, the girls I think Leo…what did you think? You had a few good ideas," I reply then turn the question to Leo.

He looks like a deer in the headlights briefly before clearing his throat and responding. I resist the urge to laugh softly.

"I was thinking a really dark blue that would look nice with black or maybe a really pale blue? Tea length and you said that was empire waisted?" Leo offers.

"I found these styles," I sigh, "he likes the darker style better…do you mind?"

I ask Don as I spin my laptop.

Don shrugs honestly but nods after I flick between the kimono's he, Raph, and Mike will wear and the dresses he nods towards the darker.

I sigh and then proceed to show him what I will be adding to Raph's kimono the Hiragana for Hamato along his chest panels.

Which I am also getting tattooed on my ring finger.

Leo grunts and swivels to look at the clock, then frowns.

**Leo's POV**

Just realized what time it was, we need to get going.

"Tony," I state gently, "we better head out…Meir is going to get worried…we'll be late already."

Tony breaks off his conversation with Don and curses sharply in Spanish before frantically gathering his things and dumping them in his satchel.

I chuckle as I watch him scramble around trying to get his shoes on and fighting with his coat at the same time.

I manage to catch him and help him with his coat before I grab mine. One Tony actually made for me.

It's black but mimics the Mackage styled peacoat. It's a bit too stiff for my movement comfort but I won't need to be jumping rooftops, I get to ride in Tony's new Lamborghini Aventador.

It's a step down from his Veyron in speed, but sleek and sexy in a way that blows the Veyron out of the water; its pitch black with orange-gold along the inner rims and black leather interior.

And _dang_ did he look hot pulling up in that the other day.

Tony turns to make sure I am ready before spinning his keys. I smirk slightly at the tasteful, silver turtle keychain attached to his keys.

Don wishes us a good night as we head towards the garage above us.

Tony's Aventador crouches in the shadows, looking like a cat ready to spring Tony offers me the keys and I resist the urge to squeal in delight. I love fast cars, more than Raph loves motorcycles.

I settle for doing a quick little jig to which Tony laughs at me.

After we are buckled in I hit the garage opener and punch the gas.

The squeal of the tires and the roar of the engine send a shiver down my skin and Tony laughs beside me.

By the time we are entering the building Meir rented for the photo shoot we are about ten minutes late.

"Hello boys," she greets, her curly-black hair cascading in waves around her, "Tony I set out a few outfits and I have a few different ideas for the shoot. Leo no mask?"

I smile a greeting and chuckle before shrugging slightly.

"Tony convinced me," I offer.

Tony grabs an outfit and steps off to the side into the makeshift changing area as Meir and I catch up. We informed her of the situation with Vega and asked her to keep it quiet and Tony attempted to explain the healing pod to her. She basically gave up rationalizing it and just accepted it.

"Leo I'd like to do some engagement photos for your guys after the pictures for the shoot if that is ok?" She offers, "I'll do those photos on a separate simcard and give it to Tony for safe keeping."

I pause and nod, slightly thrilled at the prospect.

It is nearly midnight by the time we finish up and I find myself smiling at the last picture of Tony and I.

I am seated with my elbow on a knee and my chin supported by a fist, the other hand is gently lifted to hold Tony's hand in place that is draping down my shoulder while he leans down.

I'm looking at him out of the corner of my eye, our lips inches apart while he is giving me a slightly seductive look with his other hand pressed against my chest plates.

Tony grins as he looks at it.

"That looks awesome Meir," he states after inspecting the photo.

She smiles.

**A/N: Next chapter is the last, and then a brief epilogue. Thanks for hanging on for the ride!**


	21. Chapter 21: Til Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Chapter Twenty-One: Til Death Do Us Part**

_Hidden:__ conceal from sight; prevent from being seen or discovered: Where did she hide her jewels? 2. To obstruct the view of; cover up: The sun was hidden by the clouds. conceal from knowledge or exposure; keep secret: to hide one's feelings._

**Tony's POV**

I suck in a deep breath and smile as my mom quickly adjusts my tie and pats my cheek gently.

"You look wonderful dear," she comforts, then with a wink, "you should see Leo…looks so regal."

I smile slightly.

I'm sure he does.

I turn and stand at the edge of the aisle runner waiting for the music to start. I close my eyes and flash back over the past six years.

Leo and I's first kiss, the first time we were intimate, the long-late-night talks, the stress of hiding our relationship. Leo's distraught and tearful attempts to rationalize his love for me and his devotion towards his family.

The emotional roller coaster of the past year and finally Leo's heartfelt declaration of his love for me.

I open my eyes and my mother leads me down the aisle and I hold back a few tears at the realization that this truly is the happiest moment of my life.

My gaze locks with Leo's and I smile. He looks amazing the black formal kimono with white cranes along the bottom edge.

I smiles through the tears that are starting to roll down my cheeks and take a deep breath as I reach the edge of the aisle runner.

Leo steps forward to take my arm.

**Leo's POV**

He looks amazing and he is crying, I'm surprised I'm not.

It is truly the most intensely wonderful day of my life; a compilation of years of hiding my sexuality, of hiding Tony and finally being able to declare to all of my family and friends that I am spending the rest of my life with him.

I reach forward after stepping up to Francisca and Tony and offer my arm. Then as one we turn and step up to Raph who is smiling softly.

He starts the ceremony by stating to everyone quite proudly how happy he is to know that his brother has found a mate and that he is happy that Tony was there for me in my darkest hours and shares the same love to me as I do to him.

Raph leads us through our vows while he gently ties a red ribbon, representing passion, love, life, and fortune around our wrists.

In the end Raph presents us and we share a kiss before the whole group and laugh softly as congratulations are offered.

April and Casey offered us the farmhouse as a honeymoon spot for the next week and after a few hours of dancing, some drinking, and laughter we retire to bed and finally find ourselves taking advantage of being able to be intimate.

Tony undresses me and I take deep shaky breaths as he leaves a trail of kisses behind and after I allow my kimono to drop to the floor I gently return the favor.

After unbuttoning his vest and his dress shirt I push them back off of his arms and kiss my way down his chest, along his side, along the upper edge of his hip before hovering at the edge of his pants.

I am tracing his tattoo with my fingers as I hesitate.

Tony moans and moves his hips slightly.

I look up at him and see the hooded-lustful desire in his eyes and the way he is trembling.

His eyes are so dark-blue they just barely glint in this light.

His hand touches my face and encourages my hand that is gripping his hip to undo his pants.

I groan and gladly oblige.

Tonight, is definitely something I've been waiting for and Tony is just as eager.

**Tony's POV**

We are curled together, leaning into each other's bodies as we share yet another deep kiss.

Reveling in the intimacy, the passion, we just shared, basking in the afterglow of our release.

I can't help it, but I trace the muscle in his arms as he holds me. I love how strong he is.

"Watashi wa eien ni anata no mono yo," Leo whispers to me and I chuckle.

"English," I tease.

He hums softly, stroking my cheek before replying.

"I will be yours forever," he states gently, telling me what he said.

"Oh my beloved, and I will as well," I sigh before capturing his lips in a kiss.

The kiss is long and passionate and ends with him rolling on top of me and cradling my head, his fingers working through my curls as our hips rock together in a slow grind.

Oh this is wonderful.

**A/N: dawwwww ^^ epilogue tomorrow folks. Please review!**


	22. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the TMNT. **

**Song for this Fic: **_**Perfect**_** as performed by Blaine and Kurt in Glee (I liked their rendition)**

**Leo and his brothers are 30 years old. Tony is 36.**

****Warning** This fic contains something that may be disturbing to some. Please if you choose to read do not flame this fic but rather comment concerning the quality of the writing.****

**Epilogue**

**Tony's POV**

Leo is still asleep beside me, he twitching slightly in his sleep, muttering things in Japanese.

There are times that I wish I could grasp the language, times like this.

I gently run a hand down his arm, tracing the muscle and then across his chest plates. He stirs and rolls onto his carapace to encourage the motion.

He's still half-asleep.

I chuckle softly as I continue to trace his plastron plates.

Leo hums in approval as I move lower and his eyes flicker open. He gives a soft moan as I ghost my fingers along his thigh and he shudders.

Suddenly I am below him with his mouth on mine.

The kiss is deep, hungry, but gentle.

We stay like that for who knows how long, just kissing, bodies pressed close together and hands touching each other.

We needed this week to be alone together. It wasn't one the amazing honeymoons that most people dream of to a far off place, or a long one but it was simple, intimate, and relaxing.

Leo even managed to bring me breakfast in bed one morning…granted it was cereal but the gesture wasn't lost on me.

I jerk from my musings as Leo nips with biting lips along my neck.

"L-L-Leo!" I gasp softly.

He gives a deep chur and I shiver, that noise he makes when he is turned on is far more sexy a sound than any human's murmurings.

Sadly though I have to stop him, we have a long drive back into the city before rush hour gets going too badly and we have to clean up around here.

"Come on," I coax, trying to think past the lust building in my veins, "let's get cleaned up."

Leo groans in frustration but nods against my shoulder, but he is trembling, crotch gently rocking against mine.

I can feel how ready he is and shiver.

"In the shower?" I ask him and feel his shiver of excitement.

He nods before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. We pull apart only for the need of oxygen minutes later.

Maybe it's his terrapin ancestry, but sex and water are Leo's ultimate turn on….though we have yet to try it in a pool…

My thoughts are interrupted by him pulling me to my feet and towards the shower. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

After our shower Leo is sitting on the bed with the simple "outfit" I made for him prior to the honeymoon. I've made a few actually. Leo isn't too prone on wearing clothes, but he humors my curiosity at experimenting with clothing and his body structure.

It is a simple, black hood; that reminds me of the one he wore in Peru. His hands and forearms sport woven-leather-almost-completely-fingerless gloves, only his forefingers are covered.

His ring glints on his left hand and I smile. Raph did a wonderful job on it and on the inner track it has etched in it "til death" in Spanish and Japanese.

As I inspect the rest of Leo's frame I take note of the rather unique boots I worked up for him.

Again woven-black-leather was used, that reaches to his knees, but the actual foot of the boot is open allowing him to still grip with his toes if he needs it.

He is wearing his swords, with the new sheath and strap I designed for him along with the new belt design. I'm clad him in black and redesigned his mask to a slightly deeper blue with the barest hint of a lighter blue just around his eyes.

He looks dark, dangerous, regal, and gorgeous all at once.

He smiles at me in greeting and I notice that the place has been picked up and organized while I was getting ready.

After a quick lunch and getting the dishes done we pack up the small trunk of my Lamborghini with our things and slip out towards New York just as the sun starts to show itself.

The trip is made in quiet chatter and we pull into the underground tunnel that wraps around to the warehouse indirectly. As we pull in Leo looks excited to be home.

I know he enjoyed our time together but being home to see his brothers has got to be exciting. He loves his family and I know he missed them.

Heck I missed them.

As we enter the lair I spot Raph walking towards us with a grave expression.

"Raph?" Leo asks, his tone instantly serious.

"I'm sorry to spoil your good mood guys, but Leo…Mike's missing," Raph informs.

Leo's hands draw into fists and I see a flicker of worry cross his features. He sweeps the hood back in one fluid motion.

"How long?" he asks desperately.

"Since last night," Raph replies and I follow as Raph and Leo dash off to the side.

My mother left earlier this week to go back to her consulting job so I know that she won't be here but I search out Don.

He is leaning over the kitchen table with April going over a series of maps and Don's computer is running a tracking program.

"What happened?" I ask as I approach.

"We're not sure, he went for a pizza run and never came back," Don replies, "we thought he might have just been fooling around for a while and then by morning we got worried."

I nod.

"Any signs?" I ask.

"I got a call from him but it cut off," April offers, "nothing else."

"What about the Foot? You guys have a truce with Karai right? Maybe she can help? Seriously Don what can I do?" I ask and offer at once.

Don frowns and taps the computer.

"Call Meir," Don tells me before returning to what he is doing, "maybe she has heard from him."

I blink in confusion.

"They took a bit of a shine to each other at the Wedding," April offers.

My eyes widen slightly in realization but I nod and call her number.

How much of a "shine" I wonder.

She doesn't pick up…she always answers whether she is working or not.

I frown slightly in worry before quickly making up my mind.

"I'm going to run to the office," I say quickly and wave at Leo who gives me a worried frown before nodding.

An hour later I find out that Meir has been missing for the same amount of time as Mike and I am fumbling with my keys to get into her place and see if she is there.

Work figured she was sick and just didn't have the energy to call in. They should know better than that.

It is not the first time I am thankful that Meir and I have key's to each other's places, hopefully she is here…and maybe Mike is with her.

As the door to her brownstone swings open the sight of a home ripped apart meets me and I walk inside in shock.

What I find sends me into a fit of panic.

Sprawled across her living room floor is Mike's limp form, there is blood and signs of a struggle.

"Mike!" I gasp as I scramble into Meir's home and press my hands to his side to slow the bleeding.

I managed to kick the door shut behind me before dashing into the living room area.

"He took her," he chokes out as I gently roll him into a better position.

"What? Who took her Mike?" I ask.

He? Who he?

Mike groans and tries to move. I stop him and wait for him to reply.

"Her Ex," he manages before blacking out.

I remain frozen and slowly my eyes widen. Meir's boyfriend was convicted three years ago for assault and battery.

He has a restraining order.

He beat Meir until she had a miscarriage and we didn't see her at work for weeks.

"No," I breathe, "_NO."_

**A/N: MUHAHAHAAAAA…. *cough* Sequel isn't scheduled to release for a few more weeks but watch out for the OneShots between the stories. They are important! They will say "OneShot-WWH-SpinOff" in the description.**

**Please Review Guys!**


End file.
